When you betray, you pay
by Howlingwolf666
Summary: James has betrayed Remus and Sirius, and now he is going to pay, and for more things than one betrayal. Powerful Harry and Sib's! UNDER RENOVATION! MISTAKES BEING FIXED!
1. Chapter 1

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

-Telepathy-

Chapter 1

When I woke up in my usual hospital bed, I saw Sirius standing near me with tears in his eyes. When I looked around, I saw Severus in a hospital bed nearby.

"Sirius? What happened?" I asked.

"J-J-James told Sniv- I mean Severus that if he wanted to know why the four of us disappear every month, that all he would have to d-do is touch the knot on the whomping w-willow, and-" at this, I cut him off

"He did, didn't he? Oh no! Did I-" I tried to ask but my throat got caught.

"Oh no! I went after him and was able to bring him back safely, but, he saw you." Sirius finished and I didn't know how to feel. Horrified that someone else knew my secret? Saddened by the fact that my mate had put himself in danger? No; I was feeling hatred. Hatred at the fact that James, one of my supposed best friends, had told Severus about my problem. Hatred that James had almost allowed the terrible deed to come to pass. I was going to make him pay for this! It was at this point that Severus was starting to awaken.

"Lupin? Black?"

"Severus, I want to apologize for the stuff I said and did over the last six years" Sirius said and Severus and I both looked at him in shock.

"I must still be dreaming." Severus said but Sirius shook his head

"No, I am not joking. I thought I knew James but, when he was willing to let something like last night happen, which would have killed you and sent Remus to Azkaban, well, I guess that I was wrong." Sirius said with his head hung low. Severus looked at him for a moment before speaking.

"Bla- I mean, Sirius, you and Remus both are very strong, powerful and, even though I never admitted it, intelligent wizards. I know that my lord would be very happy that two such powerful wizards join his side." Severus said.

"Uh, do you mind if we think about it for, maybe say an hour or two?" I asked and Severus just nodded, obviously surprised that we needed so little time. It isn't that hard to conceive really; we would either join his lord, or go neutral. That was when he discreetly pointed to the doors of the hospital wing and in came the headmaster, whom I was starting to lose faith in; he was supposed to know everything that went on here, why didn't he stop James or save Severus himself? Surely he could have stopped a teenage werewolf that hadn't hit maturity yet.

"I sincerely hope that all three of you boys are alright?" Dumbledore asked us and we nodded.

"Mr. Snape, I am afraid that I will have to take 20 points from Slytherin for being out after curfew and add 20 points to Gryffindor for Mr. Black going to retrieve you before something terrible happened. I must also ask you not to tell anyone Mr. Lupin's condition." Dumbledore said and I just _knew_ that the three of us were feeling the fires of injustice boil in our bellies even as Severus nodded. Dumbledore then left and Madame Patina (can you believe that is an actual word and not something I made up? Cool! I learned a new word!) came in to coddle her patients. After she deemed us healthy enough to leave, Sirius and I went to our special spot on the lake.

"I can't believe that James would do that to us." I said while my mate held me.

"I know. Now, what are we going to do considering Severus' offer?" Sirius asked me as he rubbed my back.

"Before this happened, I never would have thought that _you_ would be calling Severus by his first name." I said with a smile.

"Me too." Sirius confessed.

"I think that we should find out what Voldemort's ideals are, seeing as how all we've heard is what Dumbledore has told us." I said and he nodded. We then went to where we knew the Slytherin common room was, seeing as how we followed a second year here in our first year so we could prank them while they were coming out, and, just as we got there, Lucius arrived as well.

"Severus told me what happened and about his proposal; have you reached a decision already?" He asked us with an eyebrow raised.

"Not, exactly; we came here to find out exactly what Voldemort's ideals were, we thought that that might help us reach a decision." I said. Lucius then nodded, and said the password

"Reines Blut." (That's 'pure blood' in German, but I use an online translator so it may be incorrect.) We then walked in with him and we were surprised that very few Slytherin's were looking at us with hatred. Severus was sitting in a chair by the fireplace reading a book. When he saw us, he nodded to a door and we guessed that that lead to the boy's dorms..

"Well?" He asked us.

"Can you tell us Voldemort's ideals?" Sirius asked and Severus told us them (A/N: You'll get them later on in the story) and, after he was done, we looked at each other then looked at him.

"We're in" And that set our lives on a new course.

_About four years later_

It has been four years since we became death eaters and our lives have been very different. James branded us as traitors when we told him that we were dumping him for Severus and Lucius and we had ourselves re-sorted into Slytherin. Sirius was welcomed back into his family but they understood that it wasn't because he wanted pure-bloods to rule, it was so magical creatures could have better rights and that pureblood families didn't have to be afraid to reveal their blood.

Tonight, July 31st to be exact, Sirius and I are having a little trouble sleeping. We both fell asleep but we are having a very strange dream and are shocked to see Tom Riddle (AKA, The Dark Lord) and Fenrir Greyback (my Sire). We see Lily in a room with doctors around her with James and Peter holding her hands. That was when the four of us remembered that Goyle had told everyone that Lily was pregnant. Why were we seeing this? What was the point?

She gave a loud scream and out came a baby. It looked very plain with its little mat of Lily's red hair and James' dull blue eyes and that was when we heard James say.

"I have always liked the name Mark" Pathetic; he never did have any imagination when it came to naming babies. Lily screamed again and an actual pair came out, I don't know how she managed to push two kids out of her at once but she did.

And what a beautiful pair they were! They both had midnight hair, but, while the female twin had a green sheen to it, the male twin had a blue sheen. And their beautiful eyes! True, they were mismatched, but that only made them even more beautiful and unique. One was a strange blue; like someone had combined sapphire, azure, cobalt and electric blue. And the other one was a strange green; it looked like someone had combined emerald, sea green, Kelly green and India green. And talk about strong; their first scream broke windows for quite a few blocks around!

"I thought that the healer said we were only having one child" Lily said and we were shocked when we saw that she was looking at the twin beauties with hatred.

"If you had Healer Fanter, then I'm not surprised; she's almost blind, she _is_ pretty old" A healer said.

"So, what should I put on the birth certificates?" Another healer asked.

"For our first born, Mark James Godric Potter." And at this we rolled our eyes; leave it to James to be so vain as to name his son after himself and have the unmitigated temerity to give that plain potato Gryffindor's honorable name (remember, he's comparing them to the twins).

"And the other two?"

"Call them whatever you like." James said as he held his first born and we were beginning to feel a new rage that we hadn't felt in years. That was when we saw old Mad-eye Moody and Kingsley Shacklebolt, two who had been, so far neutral wizards even if they did hunt those that hurt innocent people, come in look at the twins.

"Why do you think they are acting like that towards their little ones?" Kingsley's smooth voice asked Mad-eye.

"For Lily, the twins caused her more pain than the first born did and for James, he only wanted one child seeing as how _he_ was an only child." Mad-eye grunted out. That was when two of our own Healers (Healer's that were on our side but still worked at St. Mungo's) came over to them with the newborn babes in their arms.

"What would you name them?" Kingsley looked at the baby girl and said

"Melaina Arrow Spear Potter." That was when Mad-eye, after looking at the baby boy, said

"Harry Blake Hunter Potter." The Healers nodded

"Melaina means Dark you know, and Spear is a boy's name." Mad-eye said.

"Nobody will really know, seeing as how few can actually tell boy and girl names from unisex names. And, if memory serves, doesn't Blake mean Dark as well?" Kingsley asked with a smirk.

"Interesting name, Blake, seeing as how it means both Dark and Light." Mad-eye said.

"Lupin, Black, Riddle, and Greyback better all hurry up and get the message; Melaina may not be their mate, but you and I both know that Harry _is_." At this, we all woke up in a cold sweat.

A/N: I know that this is sounding a little weird right now, but it'll get better. As Scar said in Lion King 2 during Simba's dream, 'trust me'.


	2. Chapter 2

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

-Telepathy-

Chapter 2

Peter was named Mark's Godfather and, after a little negotiating, Kingsley was appointed the Godfather of Melaina, and Mad-eye was made Harry's Godfather. When Kingsley and Mad-eye came around, asking to see the three new Potters, Lily and James had automatically shown them Mark, but they said that they actually wanted to see the younger twins. At first, Lily and James couldn't understand why two such well trained and practically famous Auror's would want to see those two, but they finally gave in and showed them Melaina and Harry.

Melaina and Harry were both in a box that had been transfigured into a shabby crib but they didn't mind; it was when Lily had tried to separate them that they minded. No matter what Lily did, they refused to calm down and, after half an hour of screaming and they were both staying strong, that was when Lily realized what they wanted and put them in the same crib.

When Lily asked them about it, Moody simply said that because they were born in the same second, and they were perfectly identical, except for the way their hair had different sheens, they had a stronger bond than most twins had. They had then asked Lily and James if they could be the Godfathers. At first, they thought that they meant to be Mark's Godfather, and they said that they had already made Peter the Godfather. Then, after Moody and Kingsley had told them that they wanted to be Melaina's and Harry's godfathers, they had been shocked. Finally, after a bit of arguing, Kingsley was given Melaina for a Goddaughter, and Moody was given Harry, the mate of Tom Riddle, Fenrir Greyback, Remus Lupin, and Sirius Black, as a Godson.

Now, you are probably all wondering how Moody and Kingsley knew that Harry was the mate of two powerful and dangerous werewolves, a very powerful Black, and, of course, the most feared wizard since Grindlewald, Lord Voldemort. Well, on Harry's right arm, was a strange tattoo/birth mark; it was a rather large snake wrapped around his arm and comfortably around a rather large black dog, with the full moon in its (the snakes) mouth and, on the moon, were the letters 'R' and 'F'.

Obviously, the snake meant Voldemort, they had found out that Black was an illegal animagus and he was a Grim, so the dog was him. And the full moon was no big secret, and the 'R' and 'F' obviously meant Remus and Fenrir. They were positive that Melaina was a mate to someone as well, but her tattoo wouldn't show until she was a year and a half old (mainly because the author of this story has no idea whom the female Potter should be mated with).

"Don't worry little ones, we're look after you." Kingsley said in his deep voice as he held his little Goddaughter, who immediately started fidgeting, as did Harry in Moody's arms, signaling to the older men that, if they couldn't be held together, they didn't want to be held at all. They couldn't help but chuckle at this as they put them back in their crib. But, to make sure that Harry wouldn't be disowned or anything for the birthmark, Mad-eye put a glamour on it so that only the four of them, along with Greyback, Riddle, Black and Lupin, could see it.

-At Riddle Manor-

"Alright, I would sincerely like to know why the hell we saw what we saw last night!" Fenrir shouted as he paced Tom's laboratory

"Either we were all having the same dream, which is completely unlikely for more reasons than one, or we were witnessing the birth of our mate. But that doesn't really make sense seeing as how Remus and I are already with each other." Sirius said.

"And the fact that he and I are distantly related." Tom said as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"What?" Remus asked him.

"I just did a heritance test with the blood that our Healers sent us from when they checked for any possible illnesses and/or diseases and saw that he is a descendant of Slytherin just like I am." Tom said with a sigh.

"But, how?" Sirius asked.

"Salazar had two children, Elaina, my Grandmother many times over, and Zorion, who appears to be Lily's Grandfather many times over. I don't think the Evans family were really muggles; I think that they were mainly a family of squibs until Lily came around. He, along with Mark and Melaina, are also the heirs of Ravenclaw, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, LeFay and, if I'm not mistaken, Merlin." Tom explained.

"MERLIN?" The other three occupants shouted and Tom simply nodded

"But, from what I sensed coming from Mark, the boy didn't inherit _any_ power from _any_ of his powerful ancestors." Fenrir said after he got over the shock. Fenrir had a strange and unique ability that no one could really name; he could sense magic and there were times when he could sense just how strong they were going to become. He didn't get a very strong power pulse from Mark, barely as strong as his parents right now, but the power pulse from the twins was beyond Godly, more like it was coming from a, dare he say it, a _Titan_ when they were together. For the single moment they were apart, so they could be wrapped up in blankets, it was Godly. So, it was quite evident that, alone, they may have been powerful, but, together, they were unstoppable. It reminded him of those two neutral families that had had children about a month ago on June 6th. One half of the family had had quadruplets, while the other had a single child, but it was obviously powerful.

"I don't really know how that happened, but, if Dumbledore should find out about the twin's power, he will use them to destroy us and, whether he knows it or not, it will destroy them as well." Sirius said.

"How do you figure that?" Regulus, Sirius' younger brother (A/N: I told you it was going to be AU so don't complain and don't flame), asked after being as silent as the grave (no pun intended, well, maybe a _little_).

"Well, Harry would be our submissive so, if we die, he dies. And, seeing as how their bond is so strong already and it will only get stronger as they get older, Melaina will die with him and _she_ will drag _her_ mates with her to the grave." Sirius explained.

"Wow, that's a _lot_ of death." Regulus said as the rest of them nodded.

"I just hope that whoever her mates are, they aren't light wizards like her parents; it would break their hearts if they had to fight against each other." Remus said while looking glum at the idea of the two of them fighting against each other.

"Well, we'll find out in a year and a few months. All we can hope for is that, if they're not dark, they're at least neutral." Tom said.

"But Tom, we can't leave the two of them there! Lily and James hate them!" Sirius said and the other two nodded.

"What do you think we should do?" Tom asked him.

"Why not bring them here?" Remus suggested

"And then raise them ourselves? Don't you think that would be just a _little_ awkward when the time comes to tell Harry that the four of us are his mates? I don't mean to sound rude or anything but, that may be done in packs but I think that they would have a little trouble adjusting." Tom asked.

"Well, why not have one of your followers look after them?" Fenrir suggested.

"That may be a good suggestion concerning Harry but it raises possible problems for Melaina." Tom argued.

"How so _this_ time?" Sirius asked getting frustrated but Tom knew that he couldn't lose his temper; he knew that Sirius was just worried for his mate and said mate's sister.

"Say I put them with Lucius and Narcissa and one of Melaina's mates turn out to be Draco or maybe even Lucius or Narcissa. Anyway you look at it, it would be extremely disturbing for Melaina and, therefore, maybe even disturbing for Harry. And if we put them with Bellatrix and Rudolphus, that is dangerous on quite a few levels." Tom said with a shudder.

"Yeah, the two could become as insane as her." Remus said.

"And I trust everyone remembers the little fact that she has a crush on me and, to put my mate with her, well-" Tom said and they all turned pale at the thought of that.

"But Tom, if the Potters see Harry's birthmark then they may have a pretty good guess that he is someone's or, in their eyes, some_thing's_ mate and that would not bode well for them, especially if they see the symbols for who they represent!" Fenrir said.

"Alright; we'll bring them here at the beginning of next November, by then Melaina's mark should start to show and then we can figure out which family they should be put with." Tom said, finally giving in, but with a bit of a condition. They discussed a few more things, mainly trying to figure out which date Tom should go for the twins.

The date they decided on was October 31st, 1981.


	3. Chapter 3

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

-Telepathy-

Chapter 3

On the morning of October 31st, Sirius, Remus, Fenrir and Tom were all going over the plan once more. Lily and James were going to a masquerade and they would be gone until one in the morning. Tom would go to the place that they had found out to be the Potters in Godric's Hollow and retrieve the twins. He would then bring them back here, they would examine the mark on Melaina's arm, find out who her mates were, then place the twins in one of Tom's followers homes, and then simply let nature take its course and, when the timing was right, all the mates would tell Harry and Melaina.

After they had the plan pinned down to perfection, Tom told the members of his inner circle his plan and why. Many of his death eaters were thrilled that their master would, eventually, have his mate, even if it was a light wizard, but, under their care, he would change. Some of the others wondered who Melaina's mates would be; almost all pureblood families had creature blood in them (even the Evans family, though squibs, were Afrits, the most powerful of all Djinn) and there were a few in Voldemort's circle that didn't have a mate. Then there were their children; maybe she was the mate of recently born, Draco Malfoy, the veela or Blaise Zabini, the vampire. Maybe she was the mate of Daphne Greengrass or one of the other girls, who could tell what Fate had cooked up?

Later that night, Tom adorned a long black robe that hid his face, not that he was worried about any Auror's or anybody recognizing him; he didn't want to startle his mate with his red eyes and his creepy appearance 'I need to figure out a way to fix that; it may be all well and good for scaring the bejesus out of my followers, but I don't want my mate and his sister to be afraid of me too. Maybe Lucius can help; obviously the way the man goes on about his looks, no wonder he keeps peacocks' he thought to himself.

"Good luck" Sirius and Remus said just before Tom apparated to Godric's Hollow. He arrived close to the Potter's house and he saw many children running around, wearing masks. A couple of little ones even came up to him and asked if he had any candy. He smiled from under his hood, waved his hand, and some candy appeared. It was really just a simple summon from the kitchens of his manor, but the children loved it all the same.

He then walked on to the Potter's house. He saw through the pathetic Fidelious Charm (sp?) and walked right up to the front door and used his magic to open the door. There was a babysitter, whom he quickly bound before he (yes, a male babysitter, you got a problem ya sexist twits?) could even open his mouth. He then went up to nursery, and saw one beautiful crib, and one that looked like it was about ready to crumble. To say Tom was seeing red was an understatement, it was so red, it was almost black. _No one_ disrespected his mate and his mate's sister like this. He went over to the shabby crib, and what he saw almost melted his heart. Harry and Melaina were sleeping so close to each other that you didn't know where Harry ended and Melaina began. That was when they woke up.

Melaina looked interested while Harry started glaring and something that sounded more like growling then gurgling, thinking that this unknown person was here to hurt Melaina or possibly Mark.

"Have no fear little one; I have no intention of hurting you, your twin, or you brother. I merely wish to take you and Melaina someplace where you will be treated like you should. Mark will be safe, if a little spoiled, here." Tom said and was a little surprised when he saw the twins look at each other and they seemed to be talking to each other. That was when they nodded to each other, then to Tom. He was about to pick them up when he heard

"Leave them be Tom." Figures Dumbledore would show up; he always has to ruin everything!

"This doesn't concern you, you old fool." Tom said.

"It would do no good to try and turn them against their brother, mother and father; the bonds of family are stronger than you could ever hope to acknowledge." Dumbledore said.

"_Bonds of family_? Ha ha ha ha ha! That has got to be one of the most ridiculous things that I have ever heard in my entire life! Neither James nor Lily care for their youngest children! They only care for Mark, their first born!"

"They care for all their children but Mark, being the oldest, will be the one to destroy you!" Dumbledore said as he launched a curse which Tom was able to dodge but it just barely missed the crib.

"You wish to duel in here? There are three babies in this room!" Tom said (yes, I know, very OCC nature for Tom but don't forget that I said this was AU and one is his mate).

"I have already set up a protective screen around Mark, he will be safe." Dumbledore said as he fired another curse. Tom then saw that only he and the others cared for Harry and Melaina so he put up a shield around Harry and Melaina and proceeded to duel the old man.

Tom thought that he was indeed going to lose when Dumbledore sent a cutting hex on his wand arm. That was when Melaina sent a white light that surrounded the room while Harry screamed and, somehow, Tom and Dumbledore were both greatly weakened and expelled from the room. Apparently Harry wasn't too happy that men were fighting in his room while he was trying to sleep and Melaina wasn't happy if he wasn't happy. Tom knew that he was taking the cowards' way out by fleeing and leaving the children behind, but if he died, it would even more dangerous for them. What no one saw was that, with the backlash of power, certain scars were left on the children. On Mark's arm was a circular scar that looked like the sun and, on Harry and Melaina, a thunderbolt on each of their foreheads and Melaina's tattoo glowed to show a two headed hyena (that is technically one), a jackal, a bat, an albino snake, a smaller version of the Grim, and, around them all, a dragon (I know, I know, I only said four but I couldn't decide!).

The house then started coming down and so did Dumbledore's' protective screen around Mark, for he only wished Mark to be safe so he could, supposedly destroy Voldemort. Tom's shield however, was staying strong for he loved them and _that_ was the reason he wanted them to be protected. Harry and Melaina, seeing their brother in danger, sent a bit of magic over and strengthened the shield tenfold. Tom then apparated to Riddle Manor.

"I'm sorry." Was the first thing Tom managed to gasp as he landed.

"I wasn't even able to see Melaina's tattoo before I was expelled from the nursery!"

"I think you should tell us the whole story." Remus said as he helped Tom into the house. As Tom explained what happened, Dumbledore was explaining as well, only he was giving a different tale/

"So Mark put a shield around Harry and Melaina as we dueled. Just as Tom was about to finish me off, using Dark Magic to bind me, Mark released a raw burst of magic, thus destroying Voldemort. And, while the house was collapsing, he was able to make the shield I put up around him even stronger." Dumbledore recanted as the babies were being looked over by two certain healers that were there the night the three Potter children were born.

"Uh, what utter rubbish." One Healer, Alexander (yes, the same Alexander from the other stories), said as he continued to look Melaina over, ignoring the tattoo for now.

"As if Mark could do all of that; his scream barely made the windows shudder." The other Healer, his wife Nala, said as she looked Harry over.

"Exactly my dear; you and I both know that, the louder the scream a baby makes when they are born, the more powerful they are. Mark may be powerful someday in an area that doesn't have to do with wand waving, but he'll need to practice." Alexander explained just as Mad-eye and Kingsley came in.

"Are they alright?" Kingsley said even as his Goddaughter got up and went over to lie next to her brother.

"With the exception of the fact that they both have lightning bolt scars on their foreheads and that they are going to be looked over even more than before this mess happened? Sure." Nala said as she wrapped a blanket securely around each twin.

-Riddle Manor-

"And that's what happened. I don't know what story Dumbledore will feed to the press, but that, which I have just told you, is the truth." Tom said as Narcissa checked him over.

"Wow, they expelled both you _and_ Dumbledore all simply because they wanted to go to sleep?" Sirius said.

"I pray that they will be kept safe until we can try again. In the meantime, Narcissa, does Lucius still have that diary that I gave him?" Tom asked as Narcissa nodded her head.

"That might help with a few problems."

-Back at the Hospital-

Alexander came out holding Mark while Nala came out holding the twins. Dumbledore immediately took Mark from Alexander's arms and said

"Behold, the Boy-Who-Lived, Mark Potter!"


	4. Chapter 4

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

-Telepathy-

Chapter 4

It has been five years since that night October 31st, and the Potter trio were all six years old, with a little brother and sister. Anakin and Megan had been born October 31st, 1982. Anakin had his mother's red hair with some blonde and coppery highlights and deep blue eyes. Megan had her father's black hair with the same highlights as her brother and hunter green eyes. Everyone paid the most attention to Mark and pretty much ignored Harry, Melaina, Anakin and Megan. Only five people cared about them and they were Mad-eye, Kingsley, Alexander, Nala, and Alexander's sister, Gina. The twins may only be six, but they were by far more intelligent than their brother and, if you bothered to notice, stronger.

Mad-eye and Kingsley took them through the basics of Auror training and now the two were both as stealth full as a pair of cats and as strong as ox from the obstacles. Alexander taught them how to read, write, walk, talk and how to use the potty and was quite happy when he saw his own grandchildren (you know who they are), along with a slightly older boy that was in his care for half the year, Viktor Krum, got along so well with both sets of the forgotten twins and that they were, thankfully, not tone-deaf. Gina taught them potions and the uses of different herbs which she, being a child of nature or, as they were more commonly known, Wiccan, had a natural talent in which to do so. Nala taught them the basics of healing and, with the help of the house elves, how to cook. So, yes, they were stronger, faster, and smarter than their brother; but of course their parents never saw it, all they saw was that their first born was famous.

Everywhere they went, the press swarmed them and Harry, Melaina, Anakin and Megan all hated it. Thankfully, somehow, wherever they went, either Nala and Alexander, or just Gina, were as well so they were able to look after them. Harry, Melaina, Anakin and Megan all loved being with them, except that Alexander's grandchildren always called Melaina Vitani (Demon of war) and they called Harry Sabre (sword).

"Hey, Vitani! Sabre!" 'Speak of the devils' Harry and Melaina thought as one as they saw the Cromwell grandchildren wave them over. They knew that their parents wouldn't miss them so they just grabbed the other twins hands and went over to where they were.

"Hey guys." they said as one.

"Hello dears, how are you all?" Gina said.

"Alright." Melaina answered.

"That's good, I wish I understood why your parents like being in the middle of that media circus." Nala said as she looked over at Lily, James, and Mark.

"A cat is never happy unless it is the center of _everyone's_ attention." Alexander said with a roll of his eyes, which earned him a small glare from his oldest granddaughter, Amber.

"Where's Viktor?" Harry asked.

"He went back to Bulgaria; his time with us was up last week." Amber said.

"Grandpa was going to take us to a shop where they sell familiars; want to come?" Eragon, the only son, asked. The twins just nodded and they all set off to where Alexander knew the familiars shop to be, until they heard.

"Alexander! Nala! Fancy meeting you here!" They all groaned at the sound of Lily's over cheerful voice while the three elders put on fake smiles.

"Hello Lily, James, Mark." Alexander responded, his father had drilled it into him to always be polite, even to those he saw as morons.

"Where are you off to?" James asked.

"We were going to go and buy familiars." Gina said in a rather stiff tone

"Oh! What a wonderful idea! Mark should go with you and I'm sure his familiar will be a lion or something!" Lily said and James nodded.

"Mark? Would you like to come with us and your brothers and sisters and get a familiar?" Tempest, the youngest of Alexander's grandchildren, asked the eldest Potter child. But, before he could answer, James asked

"You're taking those four? They are hardly strong enough for a snail or a slug,"

"You know James, one of these days, you are going to have look past the glamour your son has and, when you do, you will see that you have always made the wrong mistakes and choices." Gina said as she herded the others to the way of the shop, with Mark close by.

"But the Magical Menagerie is that way." Lily said as she pointed the other way to where the children and elders were all heading.

"That is where you go to buy a pet; not where you buy familiars." Alexander called as he rounded a corner that led to Knockturn Alley.

"But this is the bad alley." Mark said in a childish voice.

"You know Mark, one day you will have to start making your own decisions and formulate you own thoughts and ideas about things." Talon, Alexander's great-nephew, in other words the grandson of his dead brother, said.

"What's f-for-form, uh, whatever you said, mean?" Mark asked.

"Mark, I suggest you read a bit more, but formulate means to devise or develop something, like a plan or, as Talon pointed out, idea." Harry said.

"Oh." was all Mark said.

"So Mark, what house do you think you'll be in when you start school?" Nala asked

"Mommy and daddy say I'll be in Gryffindor because I'm so brave." Mark said and the other's couldn't help but roll their eyes.

"You know, Gryffindor is also the house of those who act before thinking and get into trouble; have you ruled yourself out for one of the other houses? How about Hufflepuff or Slytherin?" Alexander asked.

"Hufflepuff is for dopes, mommy said so. And daddy said that only bad people go into Slytherin." Mark said.

"_I_ was in Hufflepuff; do I act like a dope?" Gina asked him.

"Well, no."

"You have to have your own opinions Mark; you can't always believe what your mother and father tell you." Amber said

"What about you two?" Eragon asked the twins.

"Ravenclaw." They said as one.

"Hmm, that's where I think I'll be too." Eragon nodded.

"Ah! Here we are, _Creatures of the Night_." Alexander said as they arrived in front of the shop.

"Now, you know how many and where to find your familiars when you enter the shop for you will feel a sharp pull, leading you to said familiar." Nala explained as they all entered the shop. The Cromwell children, as well as Mark, each felt two while Melaina felt seven and Harry felt nine.

"I feel a pull coming from the basement, do any of you?" Amber asked.

"We do." Harry and Melaina replied so the three of them went down to the basement. They then went over to where there were a bunch of snakes and Harry and Melaina found that they could understand what they were saying. Then Melaina saw a rather beautiful snake that she knew would become quite large

/Hello, what's your name and breed? / Melaina asked and the snakes, as well as Amber, all gasped.

/M-my name is Shila, and I'm an African Rock python. / The snake replied while looking shocked.

/I think that you are one of my familiars; is that ok? / Melaina asked.

/Of course! I am honored that my master is a speaker! / The snake replied as Melaina picked him up. That was when Harry saw a snake that he rather liked as Amber picked up a Brazilian Rainbow Boa called Aidan.

/Hello there, what is your breed? /Harry asked the snake and Amber almost fainted at this.

/My mother was pure Mojave Rattlesnake, while my father was pure Western Diamondback Rattlesnake./

/What's your name? / Harry asked even as he picked the snake up.

/Conner./ The snake, Conner replied. The three of them then ascended the stairs and, while Harry and Melaina went over to the feather section, Amber went over to her grandparents.

"That's a beautiful snake, Amber." Gina remarked

"Thanks, grandpa, Harry and Melaina are parseltongues!" At this the three elders gasped

"I guess this proves that they are heirs to Slytherin." Gina said as the twins approached a pair of truly beautiful phoenixes.

\Hello, what are your names?\ the twins asked consecutively.

\I'm Midnight, and this is my brother Shadow. You should know that we are part basilisk and quite poisonous.\ the violet phoenix with blue flames, Midnight, said as she flew onto Melaina's shoulder. The red phoenix with black flames, Shadow, then flew over to Harry's shoulder. They looked and saw a falcon land on Anakin's shoulder.

"His name is Jason." Anakin said.

"Cool." Both twins replied.

"Man, I wish I had cool familiars like that." They heard Mark say as he came into view with an orange kitten and a stag beetle.

"What are their names?" Melaina asked.

"The bug's name is Thalia, and the cat's name is Oliver." Mark said.

-Humph, the way he goes, you think he didn't want us.- Thalia, the stag beetle said.

-I'm sure that that is not the case.- Harry said and Mark's animals looked greatly surprised.

-Can you understand us even though we are not your familiars? - Oliver, the kitten, asked.

-Yeah, so what? - Harry asked.

"Harry! Melaina! I think that the two of you should come out here! There are plenty of more animals!" Alexander said as he tried to usher out the twins before he had to explain to Mark how Harry and possibly Melaina could talk to his animals without them being their familiars.

"Wait Alexander! I feel a pull over here." Melaina then went over to where they were keeping bats in cages.

-What's your name? - Melaina asked a Silver-Haired bat.

-My name is Dara- the bat said as Melaina picked up the cage and put a protective cover over it so the sun outside wouldn't hurt her. They then went outside where the others were. Harry saw that Eragon had a raven and a lion cub that was brown instead of the traditional golden color, Talon had a baby badger and a hawk, Megan had a baby otter that she was going to call Ken, Amber now also had a panther cub, and Tempest had lioness cub and a white wolf cub.

"You guys did pretty well." Tempest said.

"You didn't do so bad yourselves." Melaina said as she felt a pull towards some canines. She felt a pair of pulls pull her towards a stripped hyena and a golden jackal while Harry was pulled over to a Siberian husky pup and a large Arctic wolf pup.

-What are your names? – Harry asked them and, they looked at each other before the husky said.

-I'm Tornado.-

-And I'm Blizzard/- the Arctic wolf responded as Harry let them out of their cages. That was when the twins saw their last familiars.

"How come they get dragon familiars and I'm stuck with a beetle and a cat?" Mark said as the twins looked at the dragons that were their familiars. Harry's was a black Asian dragon who was named Adrian. Melaina's was a golden one names Lucas.

-At Hogwarts-

"Albus, I don't see how Mark only has a bug and a simple house cat while those other two have such powerful creatures! And so many! I mean, Spear has seven and Hunter has nine!" Lily shouted as she paced the floor of Dumbledore's office.

"We may just have to keep a close eye on them; their jealousy for Mark may lead them to the Dark Arts." Dumbledore said.

"With their power levels and intelligence? Huh, they'll be lucky if they even get into Hufflepuff." James said. Meanwhile, a certain Hercules Beetle and spider animagus' was listening in on their conversation.

-At Riddle Manor-

"You're certain that it was parseltongue that your granddaughter heard the twins speak?" Tom asked Alexander.

"Positive, she said that she couldn't understand what they were saying, but it sounded like they were hissing to one another." Alexander confirmed.

"Very well then, make sure that you all keep a watchful eye for anything. And, if you even start thinking abuse, alert me at once." Tom said.

"Yes, my lord." Alexander replied and was then allowed to apparate home; where he was eagerly awaiting the report his wife and sister would give him when they got back from their mission.


	5. Chapter 5

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

-Telepathy-

Chapter 5

The Potter trio turned eleven just yesterday and their letters arrived today. Lily and James were surprised that Harry and Melaina got acceptance letters as well and owled to Dumbledore to see if he made a mistake. He owled them back and said, no, the book that recorded which students were supposed to attend said 'Mark Potter, Melaina Potter, and Harry Potter'. So Lily and James had no choice but to take Harry and Melaina to Diagon Alley. Thankfully, for everyone, Alexander, Nala and Gina, along with their now eleven year old grandchildren, were there as well as the Weasley's.

Harry and Melaina didn't mind the Weasley's all that much, except for the fact that the youngest and only daughter, Ginny, was always trying to flirt with Mark. She was always on about how they were destined to be together, how they were soul-mates, and about how they were going to have many babies. Hah! She didn't even know where babies came from! She hadn't even started menstruating; Harry and Melaina could just imagine how funny it was going to be to explain to her three things. One, what menstruating was. Two, where babies came from. And three, what sex was. Harry and Melaina were just happy that they wouldn't have to deal with her for another year, when she would join Hogwarts as well as their little brother and sister, who would be staying with the Cromwell's for a good part of the year while their siblings were gone.

Today, with the Cromwell's, there was the recently new girl; Hermione Granger. Her parents had disowned her two years ago when she started to really show magic and Alexander took her in, but she asked if she could keep her name of Granger, to which Alexander simply quoted

"What's in name? A rose by any other name is just as sweet. Shakespeare was one of our finest wizards and poets; a pity he was destroyed by a jealous wizard who was neither as bright nor as strong, how he did it still remains a mystery." So Hermione was now Hermione Granger-Cromwell and a blood relative (by a special ritual) to the Cromwell's. She and Ron got along fairly well, they were practically boyfriend girlfriend, but Harry and Melaina weren't sure if that would really last. Hermione had met Viktor before she met Ron and Viktor really liked her; he had even offered her the chance to become part of his family and go to Durmstrang with him, but she said that she really wanted to go to Hogwarts so he backed off but, whenever he saw her, he flirted with her. Not the shameless flirting like Ginny, but sweet flirting, like the kind you read in romance novels.

"Hi Vitani, Sabre, Mark." Hermione called out to them when she saw them.

"Hello Hermione." Lily said but Harry and Melaina knew something about Lily; she wanted Hermione to date and, eventually marry Mark. She believed that you should breed bravery with brains, that way the child would be absolutely perfect, that was the reason that she married James in the first place, and she, apparently, saw that her theory was correct because of Mark. But, if truth be told, Mark wasn't really all that brave; he wasn't too fond of insects, but he refused to admit it. Harry and Melaina knew that true bravery was when you admitted that you were afraid, you were a coward otherwise.

"How about this? Nala, Gina and I will take Harry, Melaina, Fred, and George and buy them their things, while the rest of you get Ron, Percy and Mark." Alexander suggested and James and Lily agreed, followed closely by the Weasley's.

"So, are you two excited that we will soon be attending one of the finest schools in England?" Hermione asked excitedly

"What house do you think you'll be in Hermione?" Melaina asked

"Eragon thinks that I'll be in Ravenclaw with him, Tempest is hoping I'll be in Gryffindor with her, and Amber seems to be pretty sure that I'll be in Slytherin with her." Hermione responded

"What about you Talon? Don't you think she'll be in Hufflepuff with you?" Harry asked him

"Not really; I don't get a Hufflepuff vibe from her, Ravenclaw and Slytherin, definitely, Gryffindor, maybe, but Hufflepuff, no." Talon said as they went into Knockturn Alley.

"What vibes" Fred started

"Do you get" George continued

"From these oddballs?" They finished in unison as they pointed to Harry and Melaina, just before they were kicked in the gonads.

"Slightly Ravenclaw, but more Slytherin" Talon said as he looked at them for a moment before they entered the bookstore that Nala and Alexander preferred over the one in Diagon Alley; they sold the same books but this one also sold books that bordered on the line of legal and illegal.

"Huh, if we get into Slytherin, mum and dad will either kill us or disown us" Melaina said and Harry agreed.

"Honestly, Slytherin isn't all that bad! It's just a house that is seen as darker than the other three! Our father was in Slytherin and he was a fine man! A great man that was honest and true but he also had a cunning side! But, if they disown you; I'll adopt you." Gina said the first part in a voice full of venom and hatred, but she finished on a sweet note. The children all then went off to find their books and that was when Harry and Melaina saw a book that caught their eye, _Spells for the ones who wish to be great. Co-written by Merlin and LeFay and continued by Salazar Slytherin, Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff and Rowena Ravenclaw._

They couldn't explain it, but they felt drawn to the book, and for more reasons that just the title and its authors. They picked it up and were surprised when it was lighter than it looked. When they opened it they couldn't believe what they had found! Steps on how to become animagus! Parselmagic! How to read auras! Everything an accomplished witch or wizard should know! Even blood and shadow magic and all sorts of magic! That was when they saw a clerk.

"Excuse us, but how much is this book?" Harry asked.

"You can actually hold that book? Without any problems whatsoever?" The Clerk asked, amazed.

"Yes, why?" Melaina asked.

"Everybody who has ever tried to hold that book has been lucky if they can move it an inch! Why, it usually takes five full grown wizards to do what you are doing right now! It was said that only the-" The clerk then stopped and his eyes widened in shock.

"Who or what would be able to hold the book?" Harry asked and some of the others came over to see what was happening.

"Someone who wanted change in their world but they also had to be _extremely_ powerful in order to lift it." The clerk said in a half truth. They weren't fully convinced but, when the clerk said that they could have it for free because 'otherwise it would stay there and continue to collect dust', they couldn't help but feel a bit happy. They paid for the rest of their books and then left.

"Alright, seeing as how you've all had familiars for at least five years, all we need are robes and, for the younger ones, wands." Nala said (A/N: The twins have had theirs for about six, thanks to Gina. They are a pair of hyenas). So they got their robes (Egyptian cotton; Melaina and Harry's favorite. At Madame Milken's, she had high grade cotton but not silk, satin, or Egyptian cotton) and then they headed to Olivander's.

"Hello Domhnall." Alexander greeted as he entered the shop and an odd man came into view.

"Hello Alexander, Nala, Gina my dear, always a pleasure to see you. Amber, Tempest, Eragon, Talon, Hermione, I am pleased to see you all again. Ah, Harry and Melaina Potter, welcome. Your parents were just here with your brother. A rather dull wand; 11 ¾ inches, made of willow with a hair of unicorn and blood from an owl. The first wand he picked up and his parents were thrilled even though it was one of my less great wands; I think, however, that you two will fare better." They were all tested for wands and they each received some of his best. Then, came Harry and Melaina. No wand seemed right for them. They had gone through about every wand in the shop until Olivander found two wands that, somehow, had come out exactly the same when they were made... 1000 years ago.

"These wands are a combination of sycamore, oak, cherry wood, and blackthorn. Their cores are just as interesting; a raven's feather and a dragon's scale for solid and phoenix tears with basilisk's venom for liquid. They are 12 inches exactly and every last detail about them is the same." Olivander then handed them the wands and the twins felt like a lost part of themselves had been returned.

"Thank you Domhnall. Young ones, why don't you go and get some air while two old men talk for a few minutes?" Alexander said with a smile but they all heard Olivander say.

"Speak for yourself Alex." Under his breath and they all chuckled as Gina and Nala herded them outside. After they left, Alexander said

"Have you given the Dark Lord's offer any thought?"

"A little; it's hardly something that you can just rush into."

"Well, the Dark Lord will pretty much blow a gasket when he finds out that the twins got _the_ book." Alexander said with a sigh.

"And imagine how he will react when he finds out that they have the very wands that were made from the fragments of the Founders wands." Olivander said with a smirk that all Slytherins possessed as Alexander left his shop.


	6. Chapter 6

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

-Telepathy-

Chapter 6

"Remind me again _why_ I have to be some big-headed jerk while we're around mum and dad as well as outside the house and so mean to the two of you?" Mark asked as he threw himself on Melaina's bed, while being careful of Shila, who had grown into quite a large snake over the course of about five years.

"Because that's what people expect of you; they don't find it odd with your fame if you act like some pompous ignoramus and treat your younger siblings like they are unworthy to be the dirt on your shoe." Melaina said as she packed her trunk.

"Will I have to keep this charade up when we go to Hogwarts?" Mark asked.

"I think only if you get into Gryffindor." Melaina answered.

"Ten galleons says that you two will get into Ravenclaw." Mark said with a smile.

"I don't know; Talon seems pretty sure that we'll get into Slytherin." Melaina said while Harry remained silent; meditating.

"You do know that, if the two of you get into Slytherin; mum and dad _will_ disown you?" Mark asked.

"Yes, but Gina said that she'd take us in if they did that." Melaina said as Harry started to come out of his trance.

"Yeah but, at least _try_ to get into Ravenclaw, okay?" Mark pleaded.

"You can't fight destiny." Harry said as Conner wrapped around him.

-On September 1st-

"Now, I'm sure that you'll get into Gryffindor Mark and, assuming that they actually have the strength and the book didn't just put their names there because they are related to you, Arrow and Blake (A/N: Same concept as what happened in chapter 3) will get into Hufflepuff." James said as he gave his eldest son quite a few galleons for the snack cart; not seeing that Mark secretly handed half to Harry and Melaina with a wink.

"Alright dad."

"Look after your baby brother and sister; you know they're helpless without you." Lily said as she kissed her son on the cheek and Harry and Melaina had to resist rolling their eyes.

"Yes mum. There goes the whistle, let's go, slow pokes" Mark said the last part with a sneer but Harry and Melaina just looked on as they boarded.

"Alright, I'm going to find the Weasley's, see if you can find the Cromwell's." Mark said as he went off in one direction with Harry and Melaina going in the other. Not too long afterwards, Hermione flagged them down and they were in the Cromwell's compartment.

"Well, in less than two hours, we will be inside Hogwarts doors, ready, willing and able to be sorted." Hermione said excitedly.

"Well, I think _she's_ excited Harry." Melaina said with a smirk.

"Are you sure Melaina? I couldn't tell." Harry said with a sarcastic smirk.

"Well, maybe just a little." Hermione said with a shy smile.

"So, do your parents still think that Mark is a bit of an ignoramus?" Eragon asked as he went over his potions book.

"Pretty much" Melaina said. That was when a certain blonde came around

"Hello Draco, looking for someone?" Amber asked as she looked for her charms book.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Blaise Zabini, remember the vampire you met last summer?" Draco asked. Harry then silently used one of his unique abilities. There was no official name for it; he just called it the Tracking Complex; he focused on the image of a person, then his senses would track the person down (it was something like how a bat uses echo location).

"Go into the next car and he's the second compartment on your left." Harry said before he got his transfiguration book out and started reading.

"Thanks Apollo, later Artemis, bye guys" Draco said.

"Can you all please decide on _one_ nickname for my sister and me?" Harry shouted as Draco went away.

-At Hogwarts-

"Now, when I call your name, come up here and I will place the hat on your head. After he has called the house, kindly go over to your appropriate table." An old Scottish woman, Professor McGonagall, told them as she held the hat up.

"Abbot, Hannah!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Bennet, Claire!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Bones, Susan!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Boot, Terry!"

"Ravenclaw!

"Brown, Lavender!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Chekov, Pavel!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Cromwell, Adriana!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Cromwell, Amber!"

"Slytherin!"

"Cromwell, Eragon!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Cromwell, Talon!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Fang, Angelus!"

"Gryffindor!"

"Fang, Armand!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Fang, Lestat!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Fang, Rex!"

"Slytherin!"

(Here's where we really go out of order)

"Granger-Cromwell, Hermione!"

"Slytherin!" This shocked quite a few people; a muggleborn, in Slytherin? To say Ron looked pissed was an understatement but Hermione just went over to her table and sat beside Amber.

"Grayson, Gabriel!"

"Slytherin!"

"Grayson, Spock!"

"Slytherin!"

"Longbottom, Neville!"

"Hufflepuff!"

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

"McCoy, Leonard!"

"Slytherin!"

"Maximoff, Pietro!"

"Slytherin!"

"Maximoff, Wanda!"

"Scott, Montgomery!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Sulu, Hikaru!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Uhura, Nyota!"

"Ravenclaw!"

"Valentine, Avery!"

"Slytherin!" The boy with pale skin, dark hair, and doe eyes looked shocked at this but went over to his table

"Valentine, Dante!"

"Slytherin!"

"Valentine Gunner!"

"Slytherin!"

"Weasley, Ronald!"

"Gryffindor!" Ron looked very pleased at this and sneered in Hermione's direction as he went over to the Gryffindor table as Fred and George rolled their eyes.

"Potter, Mark!" There were many whispers about the hall as Mark put the hat on his head

'Well, now, if it isn't the chosen one. Hoping for Gryffindor like your parents are you?'

'Uh, not really.'

'What? Why not? I thought that you were the perfect, obedient son. That and Dumbledore told me to put you into Gryffindor.'

'That may be what everyone else wants, but I want to stop this charade; I also want people to stop acting like I'm Merlin reincarnated or something while they either forget all about my siblings or treat them like they're idiots. They're not! They're the smartest, kindest and bravest people I know!' The hat was silent for a moment before it spoke again.

'I never thought that I'd meet a Potter like you; so unlike your father, yet like your grandmother. What do you say we hit them where it hurts? And for you, the best place would be

"Hufflepuff!" Quite a few people were shocked at this, Dumbledore looked furious and the Hufflepuff's forgot their quiet demeanor and went berserk as the chosen one went over to their table

"Potter, Melaina!" A few wondered who their teacher was talking about but the males soon started whistling when they saw her.

'Quite shocked that your brother got into Hufflepuff, aren't you?'

'Yes, quite. Firstly, everyone thought that he'd get into Gryffindor, that is, everyone except Talon at least; I guess I owe him three galleons. Secondly, everyone thinks Harry and I will get into Hufflepuff because, apparently, we are too weak and stupid for the other houses.'

'That's not what your brother thinks; he says that you and your other brother are the smartest, kindest, and bravest people that he knows.' Melaina almost blushed, key word being _almost_.

'You know, Dumbledore wanted me to put you into Hufflepuff so you'd be out of the way, but you would fit there about as well as a cat in a dog pound. Time for Dumbledore to get another black eye, for you belong in

"Slytherin!" Almost everyone was even more shocked over this than they were when Hermione went into Slytherin. A Potter, one of the lightest families there is, in Slytherin? Dumbledore looked like he was getting ready to shout at the hat for this.

"Uh, Potter, Harry!" McGonagall was starting to get very nervous. Not for herself but, the headmaster could quite easily make life difficult for the Potter triplets. She couldn't be sure, but call it woman's intuition.

'And so we come down to the last, but most certainly not the least, Potter. Dumbledore is furious that I'm not playing by his rules anymore; not since that fiasco almost fifteen or sixteen years ago.'

'What fiasco was that?'

'You see, your father and mother were friends with two certain people. People that your father betrayed with one of the largest secrets this wizarding world has.'

'What secret, if you don't mind me asking, was that?'

'I don't mind telling you; the man was a werewolf.'

'I don't understand why the world hates them and... Wait, what? My father betrayed one of his friend's secrets? The very one that could either send him to Azkaban or get him expelled? Why? How?'

'My oh my, but you young Potters don't like to play by societies rules, do you? Your father betrayed his friend by sending Severus Snape looking for him on a full moon.'

'But that could have gotten him killed! And that _would_ have sent his friend to Azkaban!'

'He didn't care, he just wanted Severus gone and away from your mother; not that she really liked him (Severus), she just used him so she wouldn't come to this world ignorant.'

'That's disgusting! They are the ones who should have... UH! I can't even finish that sentence! Death would have been too kind for them!'

'Hm, such a mind you have; it longs to break free though from the chains your parents have tried to put on it. The ambition you have rivals that of your ancestor.'

'Ancestor?'

'Didn't anyone tell you? You and your siblings are the heirs of six.'

'Why doesn't anyone tell us anything?'

'Stupid sheep are easier to control. Now, I think it's time to really kick Dumbledore in the cahones! (A/N: I'm not sure if that's the right spelling or not, my spell check is down). And the best place for you to do that is

"Slytherin!" Harry, Melaina and all the rest were _very_ happy when they saw the old coot looked like he was either ready to shout or he looked constipated.


	7. Chapter 7

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 7

"Well, I think that the old coot probably had a heart attack when his weapon got into Hufflepuff while two of his pawns went into Slytherin" Draco said as he and Blaise sat on Harry's bed with the other Slytherins unpacking (A/N: Harry and Melaina know that Dumbledore only sees their brother as a weapon and so forth but, so far, they are neutral).

"I suppose so; but if you don't mind, I think I'll get some sleep; I have a feeling that tomorrow will be a _long_ day" Harry said and the others agreed. Harry's sleep was a troubled one; he kept seeing horrible things. Terrifying wars in which many would die. Just when he thought that he was going to wake up screaming, a voice, too beautiful even for the heavens, started to sing to him, lulling him into a world where there were people that loved him and Melaina for who they were and who didn't think that they were stupid. And there was someone there who loved Mark simply because he was Mark, not the supposed Boy Who Lived. It was so beautiful that, when he woke up the next day, there were tears in his eyes because he had to leave it behind.

Thankfully, the only ones up at a quarter to seven were Rex, Julian, and Erik Fang, along with Steve Randall and Dallas Winston. They said that they would say nothing; mainly because there were times that they themselves had awoken from a dream far too beautiful to wake from. When the others started waking up, they started becoming quieter and, while he thought it a bit strange, he didn't inquire. After Harry, Melaina and the others met in the common room, they left for the Great Hall.

"Good morning guys" Mark said as he came from Hufflepuff tower with Talon, Armand Fang, Neville Longbottom, and a few others.

"Morning Mark" They all said and ignored the stares as Slytherins and Hufflepuffs entered the hall together. Mark was about to sit with his brother and sister when they heard.

"Students are not allowed to sit at other table besides their own houses" Damn Dumbledork!

"Excuse me, Sir, but there is nothing _Hogwarts, A History_ about that" Hermione spoke up and quite a few were impressed that a muggleborn would talk back to the headmaster on the first day.

"I'm afraid, my dear, that there are one or two new rules here that Muggleborns would not know of, even if they've read the book from cover to cover" Dumbledore said and you could see the damn twinkle from across the hall.

"First of all, I'm not muggleborn; by ritual I am a pureblood. Secondly, no one would bother passing such a trivial rule such as that and wasting valuable time by doing such. And, thirdly, I happen to know for a fact that no such rule exists, seeing as how my Great-aunt is on the school board and so is Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father" Hermione said with a fire in her eyes; ever since she was disowned by her parents, and blood adopted by Alexander and Nala, she had hated being mistaken for a muggleborn. They then went over to their table with Mark right beside them.

"Bravo, Hermione; I think that you just gave the old man a run for his money" Amber said as she put food on her plate.

"Thanks, here comes professor Snape with our time tables" Hermione said as someone akin to an overgrown bat came and started handing out timetables. When he gave Melaina her timetable, they almost gasped at the electric shock. Melaina looked at him and her mismatched eyes looked into a very deep blue 'strange, father always said his eyes were as black as his hair' Melaina thought as she looked into professor Sna- '_Severus_' something in her mind whispered, a voice that sounded like the finest of dark chocolate which almost made her shiver- deep eyes, which seemed to fill with regret as he moved down the table to give the others their timetables.

"What was that about?" Draco asked as he looked at Melaina.

"I, uh, I don't really know myself" Melaina said in a voice that her brother had never heard her use before.

"Well, let's see what we've got and with who" Amber said as she looked at her timetable.

"Well, this morning, we have Herbology with the Ravenclaws, then transfiguration with the Gryffindors, then lunch. After that, we have charms with the Hufflepuffs, and then we have History of Magic with the Ravenclaws. And, tomorrow, we have transfiguration with the Hufflepuffs this time first, then Defence Against the Dark Arts with the Ravenclaws, and then, after lunch, double potions with the Gryffindor's" Blaise said as he looked at his schedule. When the morning bell rang, they acted very un-Slytherin like by scarfing down the rest of their breakfast and running off to Greenhouse 1.

_Later that same evening_

"Not bad for our first day, huh?" Steve Randall, whom Harry had found out can have a bit of a nasty temper and was also an American, said.

"Yes, and those boys from Ravenclaw, Ponyboy and Jonathon, seem to be very good with plants" Melaina pointed out.

"Yeah, which is a little funny, considering that Johnny is an ice elemental, while Pony is a fire elemental" Dallas Winston, who grew up in New York so, if you were smart, you wouldn't bug him, said

"That is strange" Amber said, but couldn't help but perk up at the mention of another fire element; being the only one in your family can be a bit of drag from time to time. She was about to say more when she saw something that all young witches and wizards fear; a howler. The red envelope landed between Harry and Melaina and Mark, who had joined them, looked at it in fear.

"I think that we should just get this over with brother" Melaina said as she picked up the letter. The minute she opened it, she heard her mother's scream

"ARROW SPEAR POTTER AND HUNTER BLAKE POTTER! HOW _DARE_ THE TWO OF YOU GET INTO SLYTHERIN! YOU EVIL AND HORRIBLE WIZARDS! I ALWAYS KNEW YOUR JEALOUSY OF MARK WOULD SEND YOU THERE! NOW, WE'VE SET IT UP WITH DUMBLEDORE AND THE THREE OF YOU ARE TO BE RE-SORTED IMMEDIATELY! MARK, GET INTO GRYFFINDOR AND YOU TWO! AT LEAST GET INTO HUFFLEPUFF OT THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!

YOUR MUM, LILY" The trio looked up and saw Dumbledore looking quite smug as the howler burst into flames. They were all seeing red; Mark was very happy being with the Hufflepuffs, and Harry and Melaina were quite content to being Slytherins. Nobody manipulated them or chose their paths, no one.

A certain reviewer thinks that Harry, Melaina or both should go into Ravenclaw or that there should be a house for the three Potters to show that they are above the Wizarding World's standards of normality. If you agree with either statement, tell me (after all, it can't be _that_ hard to write them as dark Ravenclaws, seeing as how many see the raven as a bad omen). Also, if you agree with the last statement, give me ideas for names of the house for those above the rest.

There is a poll that has names in which you can choose the name if you want them in a special house


	8. Chapter 8

To everyone who wanted the other option, I'm sorry, but the other side had more votes! Take it up with them! Also, I'm getting a little frustrated that everyone is flaming over the fact that I'm making Harry all powerful like a god or something; if you want me to post a warning like 'Powerful Harry' than just say so! Also, I think I should make it clear to everyone that, for foreign languages, I'm using an online translator. Ok? I can barely speak French so, during school, I had to look at a dictionary every five minutes! So everyone, please, just stop making comments (rude comments I might add) about my stories. Please?

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 8

After professor McGonagall had gently asked them to follow her up the steps, Harry was the first one to have the hat placed on his head

'What are you doing back here? Not happy in Slytherin?' The hat asked

'Oh no, I'm happy in Slytherin; my mother and father don't want me and my sister in Slytherin! They also don't want Mark in Hufflepuff!'

'That is an odd thing; seeing as how Hufflepuff is for the loyal, and not many are as loyal as your brother'

'Yeah, but everyone thinks that 'the saviour of the wizarding world' should be in Gryffindor, not Hufflepuff'

'I also heard that part about you and your twin being jealous of Mark; what a load of rubbish you neither pity nor envy your brother. True, you wish everyone saw you all the same but that just shows intelligence or, better yet, wisdom'

'I suppose, but I wish that everyone would stop treating Melaina like she doesn't know what two plus two equals, that Mark is the Maha Raja (sp?), especially when he doesn't really like the attention, and like I'm, I'm, nothing'

'Hm, you know, you and your siblings are the most alike since the Weasley twins, boy did those two give me a headache, and yet, the three of you seem so much stronger'

'I know; he doesn't really look like us, but I still feel like we're triplets'

'You are quite a bit like the three Cromwell triplets. Eragon and Amber look almost exactly, save Eragon's green eyes and Ambers brown ones, yet Tempest looks like she was adopted, with her white hair and blue eyes. But, seeing as how all three of them were born at roughly the same time, they are siblings, even if they don't act like it all the time. But, threaten Tempest, and you are in for a world of hurt'

'Yeah, they're very protective of Tempest. But, I think you better sort me, otherwise everyone will wonder what's taking so long'

'Very well, you and your siblings belong in a house like no other; so different and yet the same. You all belong in

(Drum roll please)

"Validus Iunctum!" At first, no one seemed to know just what the hat was talking about, then professor Snape, who had gotten over the shock, said a loud

"Validus Iunctum was a house especially for those who had the qualities of all four houses on an equal level. It was also a house for triplets that were inseparable, which is why the Cromwell triplets, Amber, Eragon, and Adriana, along with Talon (simply because the author says so) are being moved there as well, and there is no need to put the hat on Mark or Melaina, they will simply have the same results." Severus said while he silently thought 'I am a little sad that she is no longer in my house, but at least Dumblebee doesn't win either. Why am I thinking like this?! She is James' daughter and my student! It would never work!'

Amber, Eragon, and Tempest were a little surprised when they were resorted as well, but as they were about to get up from their original tables, professor McGonagall simply said,

"Seeing as how very few students have ever gotten into this house, you may stay at your tables for now. As well, even though you are now in a different house, your accomplishments still reward your original house the points, as well as your rule breaking takes away points from that house and-," That was when another hourglass appeared, in between the Hufflepuff hourglass and the Ravenclaw one; making it the center of all four of them

"Well, it would appear that what I just said has been made redundant. But, as I was saying, when the time comes, you will also be able to have a Quidditch team, even if it will be made up of just the seven of you. As for your schedules, I see no point in really having to redo all the first years for six students, so you may keep your original schedules." Professor McGonagall then allowed them to sit at their tables while Dumbledore fumed again over this little predicament. 'This is impossible! Lily and James always said that Harry and Melaina were barely strong enough for Hufflepuff, and now they are in the most prestigious house of them all! But, then again, everyone pretty much ignored the runts for Mark, so... yes, it's starting to make more sense now'

"Well, I guess that, when we get on the teams, we'll be rivals from here on out." Draco said while looking a little glum

"We don't have to be; we can still be friends, and all friends have their arguments." Melaina said with a smile and Amber agreed. That was when Rex accidently brushed up against her and she saw him blush a light pink, she thought it a little strange, but didn't comment on it. Meanwhile, she listened in to what Harry and Melaina were talking about; a certain incident fifteen or sixteen years ago concerning their resident potions master, James Potter, and a werewolf

-Later, At Riddle Manor-

"You're telling us that the Potter trio, along with the four Cromwell children, have all gotten into Validus Iunctum, the most prestigious, not to mention the most difficult to get into, house?!" Fenrir asked Snape, who was reporting in, as Remus, Sirius and even Tom, looked shocked

"Yes and there is something strange about Melaina; when her hand and mine brushed against each other, I think we both felt a small electric jolt." Snape admitted

"I thought that would be you. You see Severus, Alexander, when he saw Melaina's tattoo while looking her over that night, October 31st, he saw that one of the images was a large bat." Tom explained

"So, does that mean that-" Severus left his answer in the air

"Yes, Severus, we believe that Melaina is your mate and that you are one of hers." Tom explained and Severus did something not only un-Slytherin, but also un-Snape like. Mainly, he fainted.


	9. Chapter 9

I would sincerely like to know just why everyone is so hung up on my grammar. I have read stories with much worse grammar than I, and people are just complimenting on the plot! Hell, even some of the reviews have bad grammar! So, what is it? Do I just attract those who have the utmost wish to become some of the strictest English teachers the world has ever known? Everyone, if you must comment on my grammar, please, rudeness is something that only Neanderthals use, evolved humans are polite. Also, it's not that I'm deleting certain reviews because of them insulting my grammar; it's the fact that they are rude and I don't like rude comments.

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 9

Harry, Melaina, Mark and the others were surprised when they saw their 'common room'. It had navy blue walls and the furniture was a mix of silver and lavender. Its mascot/symbol was not a badger, a raven, a lion, or a snake; it was a three headed dog, facing a hydra with three heads, and, in the middle, a chimera with three heads.

"Three times three." Eragon mumbled as he looked at their banner.

"This place is absolutely beautiful." Tempest said as she looked around their common room.

"Yeah, there isn't any dust too; you'd think that there would be, seeing as how hardly anybody gets into this house." Mark commented as he ran his fingers on the coffee table (sorry, I can't remember the other name for it just now).

"I doubt the house elves ever let dust fall here or any place else." Talon remarked.

"I wonder if it's Hogwarts herself that tells the house elves where to clean." Melaina thought out loud.

"Perhaps." Eragon agreed.

"Well, I think that we should all go to bed" Amber suggested and they nodded. When Eragon, Talon, Mark, and Harry went upstairs, they saw that their stuff, along with their familiars had already been brought up.

/Hey, Conner. /

/Hello, Apollo, I was wondering if you could tell me why I have left the Slytherin common room; I liked it there. /

/Well, my parents wanted me, Melaina, and Mark in other houses so, we, along with the Cromwell's landed up here in Validus Iunctum, the hardest to get into house. /

/That is odd; at least the furniture is comfortable. /

/How is the bed? /

/Very soft, and very comfortable and, seeing as how the weird elves are apparently not used to someone using these rooms, all the familiars have their own beds, in the houses colors of course. /

/Of course. / Harry then said goodnight to Conner, he and the other finished changing into their night clothes, they brushed their teeth, and went to sleep, wondering what tomorrow would hold for them.

_In Dumbledore's Office_

"Albus, I don't see how Arrow and Hunter got into that house! The last people to be there were Kasana, Kotono, and Kosono Cromwell; those three upstarts!" Lily ranted

"First of all, that house is for triplets that have the characteristics cunning, ethics, bravery, and loyalty on such an even level that the hat has no choice but to put them there. And secondly, you should have kept a better eye on the other two."

"But why? They're-" James tried to ask but Dumbledore cut him off.

"No idiot would be able to get into Slytherin! That house is for those with Ambition, strength, and, most of all, intelligence! They would also have to be extremely strong in order to get into Validus Iunctum!" Dumbledore shouted at the Potter parents.

"So... what do we do now?" Lily asked the still furious headmaster.

"From now on, you keep a close watch on all three of them! We have no clue what they will be able to do and what not to do!" Dumbledore said as he started sucking on a lemon drop. Lily and James just nodded then headed for home.

_Later on, the next day in Dumbledore's office_

Harry, Melaina and Mark were currently waiting in the Headmasters office, Harry and Melaina being pulled out of Potions and Mark being pulled out of Defence Against the Dark Arts. The students who had been sent to get them simply said that the Headmaster wanted to talk to them about something. Mark was fidgeting in his seat, wondering what had happened to get them sent to the Headmasters office on their second day. Melaina, who had been the perfect Slytherin and not shown any emotion thus far, saw her brother fidget in his seat and gently put a hand on his arm to say that it would be alright. That was when Dumbledore came in. 'Spoke too soon' Harry thought as he watched Dumbledore walk over to his desk.

"Now, your teachers have informed me that the three of you are causing trouble and talking back to them; I would like to know why." Dumbledore said as he looked at the Potter trio.

"First of all, we're not causing trouble when we ask for help and do not wish to bother the teacher when he or she is busy with another student. And secondly, we are offering our own opinions in such things as the goblin wars, which has always been a topic for debate." Harry said as he looked at the Headmaster.

"Professor Binns is the teacher and therefore knows best!" Dumbledore was starting to lose his cool as he looked at the three Potters.

"Firstly, he has never talked to the Goblins and received their side of the story and, therefore, does not have all the facts. And, secondly, professor Binns awarded my brother and I ten points each for knowing so much about the goblin wars. That does not sound like a teacher who is infuriated." Melaina calmly stated as she looked at the barmy old coot.

"Why you-" But Dumbledore was soon cut off by professor Sprout and professor Snape coming upstairs and coming in without knocking.

"Albus, until you appoint a head of house to Validus Iunctum, Mark is still my responsibility and Harry and Melaina are still Severus'! Any problems are to be reported to us and we will handle it! We have also talked to all of their teachers and they have not complained once about them!" Professor Sprout said as she looked furiously at Dumbledork.

"Indeed, Headmaster; I suggest that, next time, you actually have a reason to not only interrupt the students, but us as well." Professor Snape added while trying to control his glare

"You three have detention tonight and tomorrow with Mr. Filch for upsetting the entire curriculum." Dumbledore said.

"Albus, you can't do that! You, Lily and James were the ones who wanted the three of them resorted in the first place! It's also only their second day! You are supposed to give warnings before you can give detentions! And besides, they aren't upsetting anything! They are sticking to their original schedules!" Professor Sprout shouted and professor Snape was about ready to rip his tongue out (A/N: You all realize that I'm talking about Albus' tongue, right?).

"Never the less, they will serve these detentions." Albus said and the twinkle in his eyes hardened.

"Very well, but their punishment shall be appointed by myself and Pomona, not by you. Until you appoint a head of house for them; _we_ shall decide their punishments." Professor Snape said as he and professor Sprout left. The Potter trio then left and Dumbledore kept thinking, 'I need someone who is entirely in my control to be head of that house. Otherwise I'll lose my weapons! I need to teach those brats who they're working for!'

By the way, to 113crc, the reason that Ponyboy, his brothers and his friends are at Hogwarts will become clear in a few chapters, just try and put up with me here a little longer! Also, a shocking discovery will come up soon! Who can guess what it is?


	10. Chapter 10

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 10

Dumbledore spent most of the night trying to think of people competent enough to be a teacher, yet completely under his control. He thought about many people; Mundungus Fletcher? But what would he teach, how to steal from someone? Arthur Weasley? No, the only thing that one was good for was producing future Gryffindors and future pawns. UH! There were plenty of pawns, jus none that were suited to be teachers! That was when he remembered that Fudge owed him a lot of favours. To think that that fool thought they were friends; this was exactly the reason he had pretended that they were friends. So that he could have plenty of favours to call on in the later years! He got a piece of parchment out and wrote a letter to Fudge. When he was done, he looked it over with a smirk.

'_Dear Cornelius,_

_How are you old boy? I hate to ask you this, but I'm in a spot of trouble! I suppose you heard about what happened here last night? Well, just in case you haven't, allow me to illuminate. The Potters demanded a resorting for their youngest two when they were sorted into Slytherin. Yes, I know, tragic. How a Potter could get into Slytherin is beyond me. Anyhow, when the hat was placed on Harry's head, the hat shouted 'Validus Iunctum'. His twin, Melaina, his brother, Mark, and the Cromwells were placed there as well! Now comes the problem; I have no one who can be their head of house! Severus has his Slytherins, Pomona has her Hufflepuffs, Filius has his Ravenclaws, Minerva has her Gryffindors, and the other teachers are unsuitable to be a head of a house. So, I was wondering if you have anyone in mind that could be a teacher and a head of house for them._

_Hope to have your answer soon,_

_Albus_'

He then awoke Fawkes and had him deliver the letter. He went to sleep knowing that Fudge would send someone who wanted the best for the ministry and the school.

_At the Ministry_

Cornelius was just about to leave for the day, when Fawkes arrived.

"Hello Fawkes, what does you foolish master want now?" Cornelius asked as he took the note from the magnificent phoenix whom he felt sorry for having such a badly dressed master. He took a look at the note and smiled. 'So, he wants a teacher from here does he? Oh, I'll give him a teacher. As a matter a fact, I'll give him two' Cornelius thought as he looked at the note. Gina, his first love, had long ago warned him of Dumbledore and his manipulations. Boy, was that old man in for a surprise! He then called on two pacific members of the ministry, to make sure they would co-operate and give them a bit of a heads up of what was going to happen.

_The next day, back at Hogwarts_

Dumbledore was very happily awaiting the people that Fudge had sent him. He looked at the note again.

'_Albus,_

_I see your predicament. Thankfully, I have two new employees that are quite eager to please. Now, you are wondering why I said two, right? Well, you see, these two are married and have asked that they be put into the same department; I just can't stand to separate them! They are so cute together. Now, one of them is a most excellent and smart women, and the man is a strong, no nonsense kind of man. They will tell you their specialities when they get there tomorrow._

_I hope you like them!_

_Cornelius_'

Just as he finished reading the letter again, his fireplace became green, and two people came out. The man was tall, muscular, but not overly so; a bit like a construction worker. He had midnight hair, sharp, forestry green eyes, and a well defined face. He was definitely a handsome man. The woman, however, was beyond breath taking; she had lithe muscle, like a swimmer. She had blood red hair, calm, ocean blue eyes, and an aristocratic face. If anyone would have asked Dumbledore, he would have described them in one word; godly. He could also feel their power. Once they were under his control, they would make perfect pawns. That was when the man spoke.

"Good morning, Headmaster Dumbledore, I am Damian Thorn and this is my wife, Arial." The man said as he held his hand out to be shook. Dumbledore stood up and shook it, then kissed Arial's hand.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, please, sit." Dumbledore said as he motioned the two to sit as he re-took his own seat.

"So, what is it that you two would be able to teach to our students?"

"Well, I am quite a good healer and I would like to teach the students how to heal; it's an important skill whether you work at the ministry, or with animals, especially dragons. I have an extensive knowledge of herbs and such. As a matter of fact, we just returned from our trip to the orient; where I learned about the herbs there. Also, if I may, I would like to hold music lessons for those that are interested." Arial said as she looked at the headmaster.

"That sounds like a good idea, I will think about it." Dumbledore said as he looked at the woman before turning to the man.

"I grew up in a very competitive house; I grew up to be strong, like my father. I would like to teach the students that are interested physical combat as well as weapon use, once they are old enough, of course." Damian said as he looked at the headmaster.

"That sounds like a very good idea; I will deeply consider your proposal. Now, where did you go to school?" Dumbledore asked the couple.

"Well, I went to Beuxbatons and Damian went to Durmstrang. But, after two years, our parents pulled us out and enrolled us at the Salem Academy in America. That was where we met and we've been together ever since." Arial said as she gripped her husband's hand.

"Well, I think that I would be unable to look for anyone better than you two." Dumbledore said with a smile.

"You mean we have the jobs?" Arial asked excitedly.

"You most certainly do. I must also tell you that you will also be heads of a house, Validus Iunctum and, while you only have seven students to look after; three are going to be quite troublesome." Dumbledore said while looking grave.

"Not for long sir. Believe me, you won't regret hiring us." Damian said as he again shook the Headmasters hand and looking quite stern.

"Very well, everyone should be at breakfast by now; I'll introduce you." Dumbledore said as he looked at his clock. He then led them downstairs.

_Other P.O.V_

Harry, Melaina and Amber were currently eating breakfast at the Slytherin table, while Eragon was eating at the Ravenclaw table, Tempest at the Gryffindor table, and Talon and Mark at the Hufflepuff table. That was when Dumbledore came in with two new people behind him.

"Excuse me everyone! I have an announcement to make! We have two new teachers who will also be the Head of Validus Iunctum! May I introduce Professors Damian and Arial Thorn!" Dumbledore said as the rest of the students started clapping for them. When Harry and Melaina looked and obtained eye contact with the new teachers, they suddenly felt something they couldn't describe; it was like love, but not the kind for lovers. They couldn't explain it, but it felt almost like the sort of love that a child has with its parent, but this was by far stronger than the one they had with their parents. Who were these two? And what did they have to do with them?


	11. Chapter 11

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 11

Damian and Arial decided to talk to the members of their house individually. The odd thing was that, after they talked to each student, they gave them a pet. The first one they talked to was Amber.

"I knew your mother you know; she was a true genius when it came to potions." Damian said as he looked at Kasana's little look alike.

"My grandfather says that I inherited that part of her." Amber said as she looked at her two new professors.

"Professor Snape agrees, so far. Don't get cocky and don't let your grades fall. Kasana was a dear friend of mine and I'll be damned if I'll let her daughter fall behind." Damian said as Arial went over to their room to retrieve something.

"I won't sir, and, when they need it, I will help the others." Amber said.

"Good, but only when they need it and they are not to copy off your work. I will tell Professor Snape that if he sees any similarities between your papers, he is to mark them both or all with a zero. Do you understand?" Damian asked when Arial came back with something in her arms.

"Yes sir." Amber said.

"Good. Now, I would like for you to have this; I heard from Gina that you don't have a flying familiar and, while your snake and panther are swift, they can't carry letters to people like your grandfather fast enough." Arial said as she held out a Gyrfalcon.

"Thank you ma'am, but do you mind if I ask why?" Amber asked even as she accepted the Gyrfalcon.

"I want you all to understand a few things; one, that, in order to understand you all, we need to be like friends. I think this is the best way to start that friendship. Secondly, I don't like the owlry (sp?), it's far too impersonal and, anybody can intercept them." Arial said as she dismissed Amber and told her to send her cousin in.

"Hello, my name is Talon Cromwell." Talon said as he entered and took the seat offered.

"I knew both your parents; Sarabi and Maylakono Cromwell. They were both good people. Sarabi was very good in charms and Maylakono was good at Astronomy. Professor Flitwick says that you seem to have inherited your mother's ability in charms." Damian said as he looked over Talon's, whom, Damian noticed, looked more like his mother than his father, report.

"I hope so sir." Talon responded.

"But, just because you have your mothers talent in charms does not mean that you can just lay back. I also expect that you work hard in Astronomy when the time comes. If I see you get anything below Exceeds Expectations, in either subject, you will be in severe trouble. Understood?" Damian asked as Arial once again went into their bedroom.

"Completely understood sir." Talon remarked.

"Good, I also expect you to assist your housemates when they require it. That does not mean, however that you are to do all the work for them. Understood?" Damian asked again as Arial re-entered their office with a rare Piping Plover in her hands.

"Yes sir."

"Good to know. Now, Nala has told us that you seem to have inherited Maylakono's liking of flying creatures. I found this little one's egg when we were on vacation. Can you tell where we were?" Arial asked as she gave Talon the bird.

"You must have vacationed either in the area of Maritimes to Virginia or from the Great Lakes to Alberta and Nebraska." Talon said as he gently petted the birds head.

"You know of course, that you will have to be very careful with him; his species is endangered." Arial said.

"Yes ma'am."

"Very well, please send Eragon in next." Damian said as he picked up Eragon's file. Talon then left and Eragon was sent in after a moment.

"It's odd; you are quite clearly your mother's son, but you look quite a bit like your uncle Kotono." Damian said as he looked at Eragon.

"My grandfather has often remarked on that sir." Eragon said as he took his seat.

"Your uncle was best at Care of Magical Creatures and Ancient Runes. You will be unable to take them until your third year, but it seems like you have a strong ability in all the subjects that you have now." Damian said as Arial went back into the bedroom.

"My grandfather says that I am very gifted, but, I just think that I'm lucky." Eragon said with a small blush.

"There is no need to be modest. It's alright to feel pride, as long as it's well deserved. But I still expect you to study before every test and exam. With your intelligence, you could be whatever you want, don't let it go to waste." Damian said as Arial came back.

"I won't sir." Eragon said.

"Good, never let your pride become so big that you are soon struck down. Eragon, I have given your siblings each an animal. The one that I'm giving you is one with magical properties. It's a Monarch Butterfly that can become any kind of insect and any size that it needs to be; a very handy creature for spying on people." Arial said as the butterfly flew over to Eragon's open palm.

"I can't help but think that it should be with a Slytherin, rather than a former Ravenclaw." Eragon said as he looked at the butterfly.

"You'd be surprised how Slytherin some Ravenclaws can be. And, you are the twin to a former Slytherin. If you could now send your younger sister in?" Arial asked as Eragon got up and left. Tempest then entered the room and sat down.

"You look a bit like your uncle Kosono, did you know that?" Damian asked the white haired girl.

"My grandma Nala says so often. She says that I act like him sometimes as well." Tempest replied.

"It seems that you have his gift in transfiguration as well." Damian said and Arial went back into the bedroom (yes, I know you're getting tired of reading it, just as I'm getting tired of writing it. But, I have to or it will not make much sense when Arial just suddenly has an animal in her hands.).

"I hope so, professor McGonagall hasn't really told as any marks or how we're doing." Tempest said.

"I hope you know that, if you start slacking in this area, as in, you get below Exceeds Expectations, you _will_ be in deep trouble." Damian said.

"I had a feeling sir." Tempest said as Arial came back in.

"My husband only acts like this because he can't stand the thought of anyone with brains falling behind because of cockiness. Here dear, I thought you would like this." Arial said as she held out a Common Nighthawk.

"Thank you, ma'am." Tempest said as she took the hawk.

"Seeing as how neither of your familiars can fly, I thought that you would like this." Arial said with a smile before she dismissed Tempest and asked her to send Mark in.

"Hello Mark." Arial said as Mark came in, looking rather nervous.

"Uh, hello Professor Thorn, I mean Thorns, I mean, darn it." Mark fumbled as he sat down.

"No need to be worried dear; this is just a simple interview to let you all know that we are here if you need to talk to someone. And you may call me Professor Parker when we are both in the same room." Arial said as Damian looked over Mark's report.

"Professor Sprout says that you are rather good at Herbology. That's very good; it can be a rather vital skill to be able to tell different plants from one another and their different properties." Damian said as Arial went into their bedroom again.

"Harry said that it would be a good thing if I knew something and, the books on Herbology that Melaina have, well, there was one that I could barely put down so Melaina just gave it to me and I bought a replacement copy for her." Mark explained with a small blush.

"Good to know that your siblings are looking out for you and your education. Now, something that I want made very clear. The rest of the wizarding world may see you as the Boy Who Lived, even some of the teachers here, but to me and Arial, you are just another student and I will treat you just the same. You get into trouble; you will receive detention and you will lose house points. Understood?" Damian asked as he looked quite stern.

"Understood completely sir. That is all I ever wanted." Mark said as Arial came back.

"Good, that means that you may have actually belonged in Hufflepuff. I've heard that you don't have a flying familiar, so I want you to have this owl; her name is Hedwig" Arial said as she handed Mark the Snowy owl.

"She's beautiful." Mark said as he was dismissed in order for Melaina to be sent in.

"Welcome dear." Arial said as Melaina sat down.

"Thank you ma'am." Melaina said.

"It looks like you are very good in History of Magic, Potions and Defence Against the Dark Arts." Damian noted

"My brother seems to be better at DADA than me, but I get along." Melaina responded as Arial went into the bedroom (this is the second-last time, I promise!).

"Melaina, I would like to know something while my wife is out of the room. What are your views on Light and Dark magic?" Damian asked.

"Well, I don't think that there is really such a thing; it all depends on who casts the spell doesn't it? If Voldemort casts a torture spell on his minions for doing something incompetently, it's considered to be Dark, but, if an Auror uses the same spell to get information out of someone, someone that may have just been an innocent by-stander, it is considered to be a Light spell and done 'for the greater good'." Melaina said with her voice full of spite.

"You are wise beyond your years." Damian said as Arial returned with another owl, but this one was a Great Horned Owl.

"Phoenixes and Dragons are not very inconspicuous when you wish to send _private_ letters." Arial said as she handed the owl to Melaina.

"Thank you, what's his name?" Melaina asked but the owl answered

\War beak.\

\That's an interesting name.\

\We think so too.\ Another voice, who turned out to be Damian, said.

"You can Beast Speak as well?" Melaina asked

"Yes, but there will be another time for _that_ conversation; kindly send your twin in now please." Arial said. Harry was soon in.

"Welcome, Harry? From what your mother said in her letter, she said your name was Hunter." Damian said as Arial excused herself to the bedroom.

"Hunter and Blake are my middle names; Harry is my first. My friends either call me Sabre or Apollo." Harry explained

"So, your mother calls you a hunter, your father calls you light and dark, half your friends call you sword, and the other half practically call you a god. It's a wonder that you remember your real name." Damian said with a chuckle.

"I suppose so."

"Harry, may I ask you something while my wife is in the bedroom?" Damian asked the young boy in front of him.

"Go ahead."

"What are your views on the Dark Arts?"

"You mean like blood magic, shadow magic and, uh, Parselmagic?" Harry asked.

"Exactly."

"Well, I don't think that there's anything wrong with them. Like, when a Dark wizard comes around, how do they expect us to defend ourselves? A simple disarming charm? I'm sorry to say, but that only happens in children's books written by muggles who don't want to frighten the young readers." Harry said as Arial came in with a rare Golden Eagle.

"Well said."

"Ah! Arial, I thought that you'd be another minute or two." Damian said with a pointed look.

"Too bad; Harry, I want you to have this magnificent bird. She can transform into the fabled Giant Golden Eagle. She is named Marahute." Arial said as the Eagle flew over to Harry's shoulder and nuzzled his cheek.

\You're beautiful.\

\Thank you.\

"Thank you, is it all right if I go now?"

"Of course. And Harry? If you or Melaina ever need someone to talk to, we're right here." Arial said as he left the room.

"How long do we have to wait?" Arial asked her husband.

"I'm afraid quite a few years; you know what Cornelius said." Damian said with a sigh as he sat down. Arial was about to sit next to him when he gently grabbed her hand and pulled her onto his lap.

"It's not going to be easy." Arial said as she snuggled into her husband.

"I know it's not, but we're just going to have to be patient. Our time will come." Damian said as he started to drift off into a nap.

"Yes, then many will pay for what they have done." Arial said before she joined her husband in the land of dreams.

I am having a poll for what my next story will be and it's on my profile.


	12. Chapter 12

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 12

"Harry, can we talk about piercings?" Melaina asked her twin as he sat in front of the fire, doing his homework. Harry gave a frustrated sigh; how many times were they going to go over this?!

"Melaina, you are eleven years old! You need to be sixteen to get piercings!"

"No I don't and you know it! Now, what if I got my lip pierced?"

"Do you have any idea how weird that must be when you kiss?"

"How about my nose?"

"Not in this lifetime; imagine what it must look like when you sneeze!"

"What about my eyebrow?"

"We'll talk." Harry said after a moment's consideration.

"How about my naval?"

"You know I hate those!" Harry said with a shudder (A/N: My sister has one of those and whenever I see it, I just want to hurl!).

"How about my ear?"

"Again, we'll talk."

"My nipple?"

"Those look horrible on girls." Harry said as he went back to his homework.

"How about my tongue?"

"We'll talk."

"What about tattoo's?" Melaina asked.

"Let's resume _that_ conversation in our third year."

"How about leather clothing?" Melaina asked.

"Again, third year."

"How about-" But Melaina was cut off

"How about letting me do my homework?" Harry said as he tuned her out.

"You know, one would think that Harry is the head of them, not Mark." Amber said as she helped Tempest with her potions homework.

"Yeah, neither Mark nor Melaina do a thing unless they've got Harry's o.k. Why do you think they act like that?" Tempest asked her older sister.

"Because, whether he knows it or not, he's alpha of us." Amber said

"Us?" Tempest repeated while looking at her sister.

"Yes, us. Have you ever noticed that we do things when Harry agrees to them? Or, when he suggests things, we automatically think that it's a good idea?" Amber said and Tempest thought for a moment. She had never noticed it before, but Amber was right; no matter what they did, it seemed like Harry had approved of everything. As a matter a fact, he had been the first one to enter Validus Iunctum, just like an alpha entering a strange, foreign new land, making sure that it was safe for the rest of the pack.

"I never really thought about it but, you're right." Tempest said

"What he doesn't realize is that he unconsciously emits an aura that makes people want to follow him. The sad thing is he's a submissive." Amber finished looking glum.

"So, whoever mates with him, will have to understand that he doesn't just give up control; they'll have to earn it." Tempest said while she looked at her friend.

"I'm afraid that it's not as easy as that; most men will try to control him."

"It's not fair! Why does someone as sweet as Harry, have to be a bloody submissive?" Tempest asked angrily.

"That's just the way things are; just like you, me and everyone else in this house are submissives." Amber said.

"Yeah but, in the werewolf society, they all think that submissives only spread their legs for their dominants and produce babies!" Tempest was getting ready to shout.

"Yes, but you and I know better; the submissive also calms their mate and lends them strength when they need it. The submissive does a lot more than most are willing to admit." Amber said as she laid a gentle hand, a rare thing for such a Slytherin female, on her sister's shoulder. Amber knew that her sister would, someday be bitten by a werewolf, seeing as how she got visions of the future. She wouldn't call herself a seer, because she didn't make prophecies, she only saw the future. Her sister, she could be a seer, even if her visions did come at night. Amber had seen her brother was to become a vampire.

She thought about trying to stop it, but there were a couple of things wrong with that. One, she didn't know when it would happen so, what was she supposed to do, keep her younger siblings inside and with her at all times? Two, if she changed the future, what would happen? There were just too many possibilities and too many dangers. Like when she had seen her father die by being hit by a car. She had stopped that but, he had died a painful death two months later from being in a train wreck. Ever since then, she has always doubted if she should speak or not. It was a bit like those Final Destination movies; when the original plan had been stopped, each had died later on, each rather gruesome. If she stopped her sister and brother from becoming what they were going to become, who knew what would happen?

"I'm gonna go outside, ok?" Tempest said and Amber just nodded, not seeing Eragon going out to join her.

Short, I know, but I wanted to update this one after I update Now you see, Now you Don't! By the way, for those who've read Light, Death, Darkness and Love, one of my readers has requested that Tom and Fenrir not be in that story. Is there anybody else that feels this way? I thought that it might be appropriate because, you know Hades is seen as a dark god and all that so I thought that Tom and Fenrir would fit well in that story.


	13. Chapter 13

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 13

The next day was a sad one for everyone in Validus Iunctum. When Amber realized that both Eragon and Tempest had gone for a walk, she got Talon and ran after them. She arrived in time to hear her sister scream. Amber didn't know what she was doing when she sent a fireball at the beast on top her sister, but, she too was soon tackled but, instead of hearing growling like a dog or wolf, she heard it from a cat. She watched as her cousin was torn into by a large bird and, the last thing anyone heard, was the sun charm (a/n: the one Hermione used in the first movie to get the Devils Snare to let Ron go.).

When they came to, they were in their dorm, with professor's Parker and Thon, along with the Potter trio, standing over them. That was when they were told that Amber was a werecat, a panther to be exact; Talon was a werebird, a hawk to be correct; Eragon was a vampire, and Tempest was a werewolf. Apparently, the Greaser's, as they called themselves, and the Fang family had also been taking a walk, when they heard Tempest scream. When they arrived, they saw that there was a werecat on top of Amber so they cast the sun charm to scare them all away. Then, as Ponyboy and Johnny went for Arial and Damian, Rex, Armand, Lestat, and Angelus carried them back to their common room.

When Amber asked what was going to happen, Damian said

"Nothing."

"Nothing?" Talon asked.

"Nothing. We are not going to inform the ministry, and we most certainly _not_ are going to inform Dumbledore of this little predicament. During full moons, you are going to spend the first twenty minutes of your transformation in the Shrieking Shack. After that, you will be allowed outside into the forest." Arial said.

"But, who is going to make sure that we don't go into Hogsmede and attack some one?" Tempest asked.

"Who else? You friends." Damian said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Us?! But werecreatures are dangerous humans during the full moons!" Mark said.

"Which is why we are going to teach you to be animagus'." Damian said.

"Really?" Melaina asked

"Yes, and that includes the four of you." Arial said as she looked at the four bitten children who now looked a little confused.

"I thought that werewolves and other werecreatures couldn't become animagus'." Eragon stated.

"Oh no, anyone can become an animagus; despite their power levels (although they take more work), maturity levels, and, of course levels of intelligence. My sister in law said that there were two people that were incredibly stupid and about as mature a three minute old baby that became animagus' in order to help a friend. And, an old friend of mine told me that you kids got the book that teaches you how to become animagus'." Damian said

"So, when do we start learning how to become animagus?" Mark asked, a little excited.

"Next weekend; that will give us about three or four weeks for you to accomplish something. If not one of you have succeeded in at least one animagus form, then we will be accompanying you during the full moon. You should also know that a werecreature is only truly dangerous if for one or both of the following reasons: one, they are locked up and, two, they are without their mates." Arial said while looking at them.

"Thank you." Amber said while looking like, for once, ever since her father died, she might cry.

"It's perfectly alright dear, and don't worry; someday, people will change their minds about 'Dark Creatures'. You know, if I may say so, this is why I'm not too fond of the way things are run when they concern muggleborns." Arial said while starting to look a little angry.

"You don't mean that you wish that muggleborns _didn't_ attend school, do you?" Melaina asked while looking shocked.

"Oh no dear! Not at all! Everyone has a right to come here! No, what my wife meant was that most muggleborns come here ignorant of our ways, and, therefore, all they have to go on are scary bedtime stories. You see, the law against creatures like werewolves, is because there is a good chance that there are muggleborns that would be uneasy around them." Damian explained to the seven young ones.

"Well, then what would _you_ suggest?" Mark asked, becoming intrigued and starting to understand.

"We would suggest that either, muggleborns that have magical abilities, are put in pureblood homes where their magic can grow freely, like your friend Hermione. Because she showed magic, her parents abandoned her, but she was soon adopted by Alexander. My other option, would be that Muggleborns attend another school, and earlier so they can learn our traditions and they're not at any disadvantage, not to mention that purebloods would not have to re-learn what they have already learnt." Arial said as she sat down.

"That is actually a good idea; why doesn't anybody do that? Everybody wins; the muggleborns get to learn magic, they don't have any disadvantages, the purebloods don't have to deal with ignorance, and 'Dark Creatures' can have jobs instead of being in poverty." Harry stated and Damian sighed as he sat down next to his wife.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but, there are a few things about the world and its people and politics that we'd prefer to talk about when you're all older." They all understood that he was trying to say, as nicely as possible, was 'you're too young to understand'. Normally, they'd be pissed that someone would say that too them, but, perhaps, this time, someone else was correct.

_At Riddle manor_

"So, the four of them were all turned?" Tom asked Lucius, who was reporting for Severus, after Damian had told Severus about their little predicament and asked that, in the case of mating season, he have wolfsbane ready for all of them (it works the same for all creatures), seeing as how the old coot was keeping him late and unable to attend.

"Yes, my lord. Amber is a werepanther, Talon is a werehawk, Eragon is a vampire, and Tempest is a werewolf. After Thorn told Severus about what happened, he told me to tell you; Alexander and the others have already been informed. They were shocked but they said that they had been expecting it."

"And when it comes to mating season?" Sirius, who was worried about what would happen to them, asked.

"They are going to be taken out of school, for that month, saying that they have family things to do and, not to worry about them falling behind because they will be tutoring them. Gina is at the school board as we speak, getting permission to do this once a year." Lucius said.

"And when they get home?" Regulus asked the blonde.

"They are going to be in separate rooms, each very comfortable, and they will spend their days in those rooms. Once mating season is over, they will return to Hogwarts." Lucius said.

"I suppose that that is all we can hope that everything will go according to plan." Tom sighed as he dismissed the others.

"I pray that you will stay safe until we can claim you, my obsidian serpent; you and your sister." Tom said to the empty room before he headed to his study, to get a glass of Firewhiskey, and to pray to Merlin for strength and patience.

People! I need more of you to say if you want Tom and Fenrir to stay in the story Light, Death, Darkness and Love or not. So far, it's a little lopsided. I'm not going to say which one is ahead but, I will say that everyone seems to prefer it.


	14. Chapter 14

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 14

During the weekend after the attack, all members of Validus Iunctum, along with certain members of the other houses, found themselves in the Room of Requirement.

"What is this room?" Mark asked as everything was set up.

"This room is known as the Room of Requirement. It is here for those who really need it." Damian explained.

"So, if you really needed a chamber pot..?" Mark left his question in the air. A few of them laughed at his question while Arial said

"Then one would appear. Now, Harry and Melaina, did the two of you remember the book?" The twins then pulled the book that only they seemed to be able to carry.

"Alright, so what does it say in the animagus part?" Damian asked them as they looked at the part on animagus transformations.

"Ah! Here it is! It says that the easiest way to become an animagus is by seeing what animal is inside. There is an incantation that can be cast that helps the caster see what animal is in a person's soul. The incantation is Bestia intus (1)." Melaina said as she looked at the book.

"Very well, now I think that the best way for us to do this is one at a time. Amber, I think that you should go first." And with that, Amber came forth.

"Bestia intus." After Damian said the spell, he saw a large black panther 'that may have developed so she can go through the transformation easier' Damian thought to himself before he saw a black mamba, then, as a final form that surprised him, he saw a triceratops.

"Well, my dear, you have rather strange creatures, and only one of them is warm-blooded. You are a black mamba, a black panther and a triceratops."

"Wow, I think it's been well over two hundred years since someone has had a prehistoric form." Eragon said while looking completely shocked.

"Yes, that's true, but Talon? It's your turn." Talon then stepped up and Damian said

"Bestia intus." Damian then saw a falcon 'looks like he takes after his mother' Damian thought before he saw an American Badger, then, to top the whole thing off, he also saw a pterodactyl.

"Well, my boy, you are a falcon like your mum, an American badger, and a pterodactyl. Eragon, you're next." Eragon then moved up to face Damian.

"Bestia intus." Damian then saw a rather large raven, a lion with a brown mane (like Kovu from Lion King 2: Simba's Pride), and a stegosaurus.

"You kids must have a thing for dinosaurs; you are a raven, a lion with a brown mane instead of a golden one, and a stegosaurus."

"But, the stegosaurus was a rather stupid dinosaur, why would my very smart brother have a form like that?" Tempest asked Damian.

"The animagus forms sometimes show some inner instinct that has yet to present itself, especially when we are doing this whole thing illegally with a rather large group of eleven year olds. Now, Tempest, _you_ are up." Tempest then stood in front of one of her heads of house.

"Bestia intus." This time, Damian saw an albino lioness, a white wolf, and a parasaurolophus (does anybody remember Ducky from the Land Before Time movies?).

"It's practically affirmative that you kids like dinosaurs; you are an albino lioness, a white wolf, and a parasaurolophus."

"That makes sense, seeing as how she loves to swim." Eragon pointed out. (A/N: From here on out, when a name is called, the animal will be spoken, and then the next person will get their animals. That will be until we get to the Potters)

"Rex, you are a forest cobra and, like Eragon, a lion with a dark mane, this time with a black mane. Lestat, you are a lion with a gold mane, and a Pallas's long-tongued bat. Armand, you have a lion form with an auburn mane and a Gambian epauletted fruit bat. Angelus, you are a rare white crow and an Egyptian fruit bat. Julian, you are a red wolf and a Musky rat-kangaroo. Erik, you are a Yellow-bellied glider and a Gray wolf in its Scandinavian form. Johnny, you have a hyena and a meerkat from.

Ponyboy, you are an Akhal-Teke (it's a type of horse), and you are also hyena. Darry, you are also a hyena and you are a Kodiak bear. Soda, you are another hyena and a leopard. Steve, surprise surprise, you are another hyena and a Caracal. Two-Bit, this must be a big surprise, but you are a hyena and a Sand cat. Dally, guess what? You are a hyena and you are also a Eurasian lynx. Mark, you're next." Mark then got up from the seat he had been sitting in and walked over to Damian.

"You are a Gray four-eyed opossum, a Tasmanian devil, a giant Armadillo, a raccoon dog, a sugar glider, a cheetah, a Wildebeest, a common dolphin (we're going to have to go down to the black lake or something), an osprey, a frilled lizard, a suchomimus, a unicorn and a griffon. You have quite the lot, I must say. Melaina, my dear, you are next." Melaina then moved in front of Damian.

"You, my dear, are a Numbat, a Yapok, a Leadbeater's possum, an Indian flying fox, a Coyote, a red panda, a yellow-throated marten, an Apatosaurus, a polecat, a jaguar, a Pacific white-sided dolphin, an Eastern screech owl, a chameleon, a Mexican burrowing python, a Phase spider-"

"A what?" Melaina asked.

"A phase spider is a giant, magical eight-legged creature with silver white eyes. A dangerous hunter, this creature uses teleportation to surprise its victims. You are also a gargoyle and, before anyone remarks on it, yes, you _can_ have a gargoyle form, because there are gargoyle animals. Harry, you're last." Harry then moved in front of him.

"Harry, you have the strangest set yet. You are a Thylacine (the extinct Tasmanian tiger), a Greater bulldog bat, a red fox, a sea otter, a wolverine, this one is strange, an albino panther that seems to be able to change into a black panther, a morphing fish (they can become any sort of fish-dolphin, shark, whale etc.), a peregrine falcon, a raven, an albatross, an Elf owl, a mangrove snake an Emperor scorpion, a dilophus spider, a carnotaurus, a war unicorn, and, get ready for this sports fans, a dragon and dark ice phoenix. The three of you have the most forms, but, I believe, that there is something else, but the spell won't tell me just what it is. We may have to wait a few more years for this, whatever it is, to materialize." Damian said as he sat down.

"Alright, now, tomorrow, we are going to come back, and we are going to be attempting to get any sort of change out of you. You all have the rest of today to do your homework, and to decide which form you are going to work on first. It is your choice on whether or not to tell Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger-Cromwell, and anyone else that you think trustworthy. But, whoever finds this out; it has to be people loyal to _you_. Not Dumbledore, not the foolish ideals of light, _you_. You are all dismissed." Arial said as she dismissed the children, all wondering which from they should focus on, to help their friends.

To eTerNaLzAnzI98 and anyone else that I've offended, I'm sorry if my description of Mark from when he was born offended you. But, as Erik said in Phantom by Susan Kay, swan hatchlings are the ugliest of them all, but they become the most beautiful birds of them all. Does that help?


	15. Chapter 15

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 15

It had been four years since the gang had all found their animagus forms. Not three weeks after that, all members of Validus Iunctum were on their own Quidditch team. Dumbledore at first had protested, but all the teachers agreed that, if they were to have any sort of a chance at the house cup, they would have to have their own team; they had won it every year that they had been there, with Slytherin coming in second, Ravenclaw in third, Hufflepuff in fourth, and Gryffindor in fifth. They had each received a Nimbus 2000 from Lucius Malfoy as congratulation presents, then they had been offered upgrades to 2001 with Draco, who joined the Slytherin team in their second year, but they had declined. In their third year, however, they had played in some pretty bad conditions, which resulted their brooms being destroyed and them getting Firebolts from some anonymous people. But, Harry had always played seeker, Eragon was keeper, Talon, Amber and Tempest were chasers, and Mark and Melaina were beaters.

The Potter trio's parents weren't exactly thrilled when their oldest son was a beater while their younger son was seeker; James' position. They had hoped that Mark would be seeker, but his build was fit more for a beater, rather than a seeker. For the last four years, however, the trio had been looking after their less known little brother and sister; Anakin, who was nicknamed Zephyr (wind), and Megan, who was nicknamed Nixie (Little water sprite). The two of them were a year younger than their other siblings, but Lily and James were still determined to make them feel small, even smaller than Harry and Melaina. They had hardly ever been seen and, if it were not for Harry and Melaina, everyone who knew them were certain that they wouldn't have made it. After Anakin and Megan, Lily and James had both taken infertility potions that they brewed illegally to make sure that not another 'accident' wouldn't happen.

If truth be told, James and Lily should have been proud of their youngest kids. They were both in the tops of their classes for their year, on their Quidditch team (Anakin-beater, Megan-chaser), rather well liked, and, although their parents didn't know it, both accomplished animagus (Anakin- Great Blue Heron, Trumpeting Swan, Ruby-throated Hummingbird, Red Knot and a Vulture, Megan- Greenland Shark, White-beaked dolphin, Humpback Whale, Horseshoe Crab and a white-sided Dolphin). However, it seemed that they had followed in Harry and Melaina's original footsteps; they had been sorted and re-sorted into Slytherin. When the two had originally received their Hogwarts letters, Lily and James refused to acknowledge it and, as usual, it had been the Cromwell's who had bought them their books, robes, wands and their familiars (Anakin-falcon named Jason, Megan-otter that could change size named Ken).

But, of course, all they cared about was their first born and famous son. Even though all of their children had already grown in beautiful and handsome ladies (only in gender) and gentlemen (again, in gender). Mark was now a very handsome young man; he stood at roughly 6 feet 4 inches with fiery red hair that rested at the nape of his neck and his once dull blue eyes were now an incredible glass blue. Melaina's green black hair was truly beautiful now, and her eyes seemed to just shine and Harry was the same with his blue black hair and both standing at 6 feet 2 inches, making Melaina a little intimidating to the guys. Anakin had his mother's red hair with some blonde and coppery highlights and deep blue eyes and stood at 5 foot 11 inches. Megan had her father's black hair with the same highlights as her brother and hunter green eyes. Each of the five children majored in one thing or another; Mark majored in Charms, Megan in Transfiguration, Anakin in Care of Magical Creatures, Melaina in Potions, and Harry in Defence Against the Dark Arts. However, it was unlikely that anyone would ever forget what happened in History of Magic last year.

"Today class, for a change of pace, we will be talking about some muggle historical people." So, professor Binns had started talking until he heard Harry and Melaina giggle.

"Mr. and Miss. Potter, would the two of you please come up here?" So the twins had gone up to the front of the class.

"With the piece of paper I saw you with please." So Melaina had gone back to her desk and got the drawing.

"So we have a pair of artists huh? What's wrong; am I boring the two of you? The two of you of course know all about Napoleons campaign?"

"Something about it sir." Melaina had responded.

"Do you, alright then, how many men did he lose on his march to Moscow then?"

"450 000 sir; the Russians played surrender until winter set in, then he began his disastrous retreat. Because of that, the grand army had been cut down from 600 000 to less than a mere 50 000." Harry had responded without hesitating.

"Day?"

"1812, he was deposed as emperor in 1814." Melaina had told him, also without hesitating.

"And then?"

"After a brief exile, in Alba, he returned to France and began his so-called hundred days war, Until he was defeated in Waterloo." Melaina had continued.

"The day?"

"1815."

"Let's stick with dates. Napoleons death?"

"1821."

"30 years war?"

"Start or finish sir?" Harry asked.

"Start."

"1618."

"The Black Death."

"1334."

"The American who helped end slavery, Abraham Lincoln."

"1865, less than a week after the war's end."

"Charles the first."

"1649."

"Oliver Cromwell?"

"1658."

"Thomas Moore."

"1535."

"Thomas Becket."

"1170."

"The Black Pence."

"1376."

"Danton's death?"

"1794."

"William McKinley."

"1901."

"Aristocoles."

"322 B.C.E."

"Alexander the Great."

"93 B.C.E."

"Sir Francis Drake."

"1596."

"Julius Caesar."

"44 B.C.E."

"Roosevelt?"

"1945."

"Richard the third?"

"Harry! Melaina! Can I see the two of you outside please?" Damian, who had been passing by, asked the twins. The twins could tell that they were in trouble as they walked outside of the classroom.

"What were the two of you doing back there?" Damian asked once the door was closed.

"We were simply answering the questions that Professor Binns was asking us." Harry had answered.

"You were both showing off. What if he complains to Dumbledore? Do the two of you want a repeat of your first year?"

"No sir." Melaina had answered her physical training teacher.

"You could have answered at least one or two incorrectly." Damian pointed out.

"Yes, I suppose, but for some reason, it was like the answers were already in our minds, even though we had just read some foot notes on some of those people/events." Harry had pointed out.

"Kids, there will come a time when it's safe to say who you are, but now is not that time. Arial and I will talk to Binns and say that the two of you just got caught up in the excitement but, from now on, be careful how much you say and don't say. Understood?" Damian had asked them, his piercing forest green eyes drilling into the two of them.

"Yes sir." And that had been the last word on the subject, 'according to Severus at any rate' Tom thought as he thought about all the waiting he and the others had been doing.

"I don't know how much more of this waiting I can do!" Fenrir said angrily.

"I don't think we can really wait much more; it's said to happen on their fifteen birthdays, and he said that it was best to get them sometime during December." Remus stated. Tom sighed and nodded. They had no choice, no options and, most importantly, no more time. They were going to have to bring the Potters to Riddle Manor December 21st.


	16. Chapter 16

-BEAST SPEAK-

_Foreign languages_

\Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)\

/Parseltounge/

--Telepathy--

Chapter 16

Harry, Melaina, Mark, Anakin and Megan were all in the Potter's kitchen, waiting for the triplets OWL's to arrive. Mark had crammed with Harry and Melaina as hard as he could, but he wasn't expecting as many as Harry and Melaina were bound to get. That was when three owls arrived, all carrying letters with the Ministry seal. Their OWL's had arrived.

"Well Mark; let's see how many OWLs you got." James said with pride, but Mark had other plans.

"Actually, I would rather hear how many OWLs Harry and Melaina got, seeing as how they helped me cram." Mark said and his parents grudgingly agreed. They had done as Dumbledore told them and tried to keep an eye on them, but those two were real recluses. Melaina was the first one to open her letter:

_**PASS GRADES: **__  
__**O+**__: Absolutely Outstanding  
__**O**__: Outstanding  
__**EE**__: Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__: Acceptable  
__**FAIL GRADES**__**  
P:**_ Poor  
_**D:**_ Dreadful  
_**T**_: Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

_**O.W.L. GRADES FOR MELAINA A. S. POTTER**_

Ancient Runes:** O**

Arithmancy: **O+**

Astronomy:** EE**

Care of Magical Creatures:** O**

Charms:** O+**

Divination:** N/A**

Defense against the Dark Arts:** O**

Herbology:** EE**

History of Magic:** O+**

Muggle Studies:** N/A**

Potions: **O+**

Transfiguration:** O**

Healing: **O+**

Combat: **O**

"_She _got 12 OWLs?" James asked his wife. She shrugged, took the paper and saw that her daughter wasn't lying and Harry opened his letter

_**PASS GRADES: **__  
__**O+**__: Absolutely Outstanding  
__**O**__: Outstanding  
__**EE**__: Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__: Acceptable  
__**FAIL GRADES**__**  
P:**_ Poor  
_**D:**_ Dreadful  
_**T**_: Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

_**O.W.L. GRADES FOR HARRY H. B. POTTER**_

Ancient Runes:** O**

Arithmancy: **O+**

Astronomy:** EE**

Care of Magical Creatures:** O**

Charms:** O+**

Divination:** N/A**

Defense Against the Dark Arts:** O+**

Herbology:** O**

History of Magic:** O+**

Muggle Studies:** N/A**

Potions: **O**

Transfiguration:** O**

Healing: **O**

Combat: **O+**

"I can't believe it." Lily said as James looked over his younger son's letter. Mark then decided that he should just get it over and done with and opened his letter

_**PASS GRADES: **__  
__**O+**__: Absolutely Outstanding  
__**O**__: Outstanding  
__**EE**__: Exceeds Expectations  
__**A**__: Acceptable  
__**FAIL GRADES**__**  
P:**_ Poor  
_**D:**_ Dreadful  
_**T**_: Troll

_Your grades are shown below. You may choose whichever classes you wish for your intended career. Please send your list of chosen classes to your Head of House at Hogwarts._

_**O.W.L. GRADES FOR MARK J. G. POTTER**_

Ancient Runes:** N/A**

Arithmancy: **N/A**

Astronomy:** EE**

Care of Magical Creatures:** EE**

Charms:** O+**

Divination:** P**

Defense Against the Dark Arts:** EE**

Herbology:** O+**

History of Magic:** EE**

Muggle Studies:** EE**

Potions: **EE**

Transfiguration:** EE**

Healing: **O+**

Combat:** EE**

"That's really good Mark!" Melaina said as she looked over her brother's shoulder to see his letter. She knew that Mark was smart in certain areas, mainly being Charms, Healing and Herbology. She knew that anybody who hoped for an Exceeds Expectations or an Outstanding and especially an Absolutely Outstanding in Divination had better luck at getting Leprechaun gold to last forever instead of a few hours. And to get Exceeds Expectations in Potions was quite the accomplishment. Their parents, however, did not look too thrilled.

"Mark, Snape, the prick, doesn't allow anybody into his class without Outstanding. How do you expect to be an auror without Potions?" James asked his first born son. That was when Mark sighed, when he had told Professor Damian what he wanted to be, he had had him swear that he not repeat it to his parents.

"Dad, if truth be told, I don't _want_ to be an auror. What I really want to be is a healer. And not one for St. Mungo's or a place that only treats those that can afford it. A healer in places like South America or Africa, someplace that is not a first or even a second world country, you know, someplace that I can really be of help to people that _need_ it, but can't afford it."

"Mark, that has got to be one of the most ridiculous ideas that I have ever heard; we will talk to Dumbledore and he will _make_ Snape take you into his NEWTs class, and you _will_ become an auror. And that is final!" Lily said with a slam of her fist on the table and stormed out with James right behind her. Mark looked like he wanted to cry; he didn't want to catch dark wizards, he wanted to help people. Why was it that, just because he was the boy who lived, everyone expected him to automatically want to catch those that were accused of being dark. He felt a gentle hand on his shoulder and looked to see all his younger siblings looking at him with sad eyes. He couldn't help but feel envious of them; there were no expectations for them, no one expecting them to be- no, that wasn't right. Now that he thought about, he wouldn't be surprised if everyone expected them to be like him. But, in a way, they _were_ like him; they wanted to help those less fortunate then themselves. For Anakin and Megan, they wanted to become vets for magical creatures. For Megan, she wanted to help sea creatures and Anakin wanted to help flyers, dragons' included. For Harry and Melaina, they were like him; except that they wanted to help animals as well. So, they were basically a mixture of Anakin, Megan and Mark.

Thankfully, there was a way that they could help. On weekends, they snuck out, both at Hogwarts, and here at home. There was a special place that they went; it was for those that society called trash, those unfit for any kind of help. These people were mainly junkies, prostitutes, and girls that had become pregnant for certain reasons. One was that they had been raped, and yet refused to get abortions and another was from boyfriends and their religious parents didn't want a harlot in their house. It was also a shelter for pets that had been abused but, had little to no magical powers so no one gave a damn about them either. The way they helped out when they were younger was by cooking for them. They always made plenty of food for everyone and, no matter what they had as supplies; they always managed to make gourmet meals. Now, since they were older, they worked at The Three Broomsticks, oh, not as waiters or anything like that; they were the house band with the Cromwell children. Madam Rosemerta (sp?) always got more business when they played and, in return for the boost in business, she didn't tell Dumbledore what they were doing. And everyone that came in didn't really know them because of a small confundus charm, so it was impossible to tell Dumbledore what was going on. They donated half of their pay checks to the organization and kept the other half as a way to do even more good; they bought better food supplies with it. Mark didn't care what his mother and father said, he and the others were going to be Healers for the oppressed and the poor, and _that_ was FINAL!

Everyone, when I invented the characters of Megan and Anakin for this story, I forgot one little detail; who they should be mated to. Care to give me your input? Just as a reminder (as if you need it) Harry's mates are Fenrir, Tom, Remus and Sirius, Melaina's mates are Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Lucius, Severus, and Regulus and I'm not going to be revealing Marks just yet.


	17. Chapter 17

-BEAST SPEAK-

__Foreign languages__

*Magical creature (goblin, veela, phoenixum etc.)*

/Parseltounge/

{Telepathy}

Chapter 17

The five Potter children were currently waiting to see who the new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher would be. There were rumours' going around that the job was cursed; in their first year, Quirrell went crazy and tried to kill Mark for some bizarre reason but Damian killed _him_ before he could do it. In their second year, Ginny foolishly opened the chamber and almost killed half the school but it did manage to kill Lockhart (thankfully). Luckily, Harry and Melaina were able to calm the beast and it rested beneath the castle; a true and willing friend of the twins who, for some reason, were immune to its destructive gaze. In their third year, they couldn't say that anything had happened except that their teacher, Jones, got fired because Arial found out something about him that was never told to the students. Mad-eye was only teaching for a year but he was, in the twins and Cromwell's, along with just about everyone else's opinions, the best teacher they had ever had. Then, last year, was the worst teacher they had ever had; Umbridge. Harry and Melaina both had scars on their hands because they spoke the truth about 'Dark' and 'Light' magic and 'Dark' creatures. One morning though, she had been found in her room, brutally murdered. They had yet to find who done it and there were plenty of suspects. Some of the students even suspected Damian and/or Arial, but there was no proof.

Damian and Arial had both managed to hold the class between themselves before Lucius came forward and said that _he_ would teach them. Frankly, everyone was hoping that Lucius would take the role of teacher up again this year but they weren't getting their hopes up. If Dumbledore had anything to say about it, they may get someone like Umbridge again. Oh but how they had hated Umbridge. Harry had felt not only an outer loathing towards the woman, but, for some reason, it felt like when she was insulting half breeds, she was insulting him and his sister.

"Attention everyone! May I have your attention please? By order of the ministry, Lucius Malfoy will be staying on as the Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Dumbledore said before continuing on with his sanctimonious and all around boring speech. Megan had taken to reading her marine biology book that Nala had given her for her birthday two years ago. Anakin was reading his history of birds' book that Alexander had given him for Christmas three years ago. Harry and Melaina were discussing what would be best to cook for the unfortunates for the next time they go to the shelter. Mark himself looked like he was ready to fall asleep.

"One final announcement I would like to make is that we have a pair of transfer students who are sixth years! They have already been sorted into Slytherin! Please help me in welcoming Rogue and Bruce Skywalker!" Dumbledore said as two rather beautiful teens came into view. The female, who seemed to be named Rogue, had long auburn hair with a long white stripe running through it and silvery green eyes. Meanwhile, the male known as Bruce had short black hair and strange, silvery blue eyes. A few people clapped (and some boys whistled at Rogue) and then they sat down. Draco, Hermione, Blaise and the others all went to greet the new students.

"Welcome to Slytherin. I'm Harry Potter of Validus Iunctum" Harry said as he held out his hand which Bruce shook.

"Thank you."

"So... do the two of you play Quidditch?" Draco asked them and Hermione groaned.

"Draco, not everyone is interested in Quidditch."

"We are actually; Bruce plays Beater as do I, but I can also play Chaser and Bruce can also play Keeper." Rogue said and Anakin replied with

"Well, that's good, because we need another Beater, and we could use a good Keeper."

"That's right; can't make it too easy for Tempest, Amber, and Talon to win the house cup now can we?" Megan said with a smirk.

"I take it you are the Chasers for Validus Iunctum?" Bruce asked the three said teens who just nodded.

"Anybody is better than Weasley as Keeper." Hermione said and they all agreed with her. She had tried to remain friends with Ron after their sorting, but Ron called her a traitor and he never wanted to speak with her again. This caused him to be the center of quite a few pranks pulled off by Harry and his Renegades.

"I wonder who Gryffindor will have as their Beaters seeing as how Fred and George are gone." Mark wondered as he was pointedly avoiding the table. Ginny had become truly insufferable after he, Harry, Melaina, Megan and Anakin had saved her from the chamber. She took it as a sign that he truly loved her and was constantly begging her mother to have a marriage contract made between the two of them. Molly and James both liked the idea but Lily was constantly trying to get Alexander and Nala to commission one between Hermione and Mark. Mark was indeed _very_ thankful that a contract couldn't be formed without all parents agreeing to it. He was also thankful for the fact that Arthur was on his side.

"This much is obvious; they will suck even worse seeing as how now their best is all gone; Oliver's gone, Angelina's gone, Alicia's gone and now their beaters are gone. It's bad enough that, with them always getting into trouble and Weasley badmouthing professor Snape, they're lucking if they can scrape 100 house points at the end of the year. Personally, I feel sorry for Soda and Angelus for being in that house." Melaina pointed out and the others agreed.

"I've heard that they're thinking of asking to be re-sorted so they can stop the embarrassment." Dally said and Steve nodded.

"Oh they shouldn't do that; then Gryffindor won't have any points at all." Amber said and they all laughed at this.

"To true my darling twin." Eragon said as they had trouble keeping their laughter in.

"So, what brings the two of you to England and, coincidently, Slytherin?" Mark asked the transfer students.

"Our guardians were recently killed so the agency looked and found a nice place for us here." Bruce told them.

"Cool, you allowed to come to Hogsmede?" Mark asked them and they nodded.

"Well, we have a few more questions but, they're private so we'll wait till we're in Validus Iunctum common room before we ask them, k?" Draco asked them.

"Sure." The two said and they all went about eating their dinner.


End file.
